Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger
by seraphiel1
Summary: Gohan's actually pretty suave, Videl is'nt a harpy, Saiyaman exists but with a new name and a better wrapping. Expect some steamy scenes and also a fair bit of corporate espionage resulting in a familiar enemy with a dangerous twist.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been my opinion that for a saiyan, Gohan's hair is way too tame so along with other minor alterations to Gohans facade I'm giving him an appearance similar to that of a young Zack Fair, the reason for this choice is because it occurred to me that if Zack was a saiyan and then went super saiyan, his hair would be just like Broly's, which is by far the coolest look in the entire franchise, if you don't know what I'm talking about check out :Zack Fair Crisis Core on Google images and you should see what I mean.

Also Saiyaman will be there but with a different look and a different name.

""= speech

''=Thought

It had been seven years since the events of the cell games and things in Gohan's life had changed with startling rapidity. Just four years after the Cell games Gohan had become a scientist of the celebrated Capsule Corporation, a year later after stumbling onto one breakthrough after another Gohan had become one of the highest ranking member's of said corporation outranked only by the heiress Bulma Briefs and her somewhat eccentric father. She would never admit it the but the series of promotions, pay raises and bonuses were largely to assuage a growing feeling of guilt on her part. Though originally fettered by a lack of qualification and field experience, Chi Chi's constant persistence and often underhanded means to ensure her son Gohan seldom got the opportunity to get his nose out of a book coupled with a remarkable talent and creativity had resulted in the creation of a scientist capable of producing several key inventions most notably touch sensitive technology, hologram technology, along with the storage of media in the form of computer data resulting in new realms of convenient and absurdly expensive gadgets which saved the Capsule Corporation from potential bankruptcy.

It was a little known fact that due the damage created in Cells initial rampage Capsule Corporation had suffered numerous set backs along with the demolition of several buildings that had yet to be paid for, sales went into a dramatic slump resulting in massive debts on the part of Capsule Corporation which was hidden only by the company's good name.

The reason for the dramatic slump in sales was the emergence of a new company called Drake Applications which dealt in many similar products to that of the Capsule Corporation. Drake Applications, a company of shady origins had been using well placed sources in Bulma's business to covertly siphon off information regarding plans for future unpatented products which would have potentially saved Bulma's beloved business. Given little legal recourse Bulma was left to contemplate how to rescue the firm that her father had built when he accidentally stumbled upon the method of successful dimensional compression for which the company was named.

Despite her best efforts Bulma had been unable to keep the fact that she had a seventeen year old on her senior staff from the public, the leak no doubt owing to the persistent espionage of the rival company Drake Applications. Strangely Gohan was not at all perturbed by his sudden fame within the scientific community and the social elite of West City. It felt good to be celebrated for something he could lay claim to, when he annihilated Cell in that final battle the world had been clamoring to know who was their savior and whilst Gohan despised Hercule Satan for his offences he couldn't really complain, in a very real sense he had saved Gohan from losing his families precious privacy and when you and you're brother is a half-alien with the power to destroy entire mountains with the flick of the wrist privacy was essential.

Gohan was beginning to grow extremely content with his life, five days of the week he worked at the Capsule Corporation now managing his own team, whilst working there he would often get the opportunity to enter a sparring match with Vegeta, although his mother had tried her best to get Gohan to quit fighting all together no amount of fake tears could deter the young saiyan from doing that which he loved most, every day after he got home he would usually spend several hours higher up in the mountains training rigorously, occasionally training his younger brother Goten.

Although Vegeta maintained his stoic personality the loss of his rival and the witness of his son's death, no matter how temporary, seemed to have changed Vegeta in a most unexpected way. Whilst his behavior to the other Z fighters remained for the most part unchanged his relationship with his family and most specifically with Gohan had changed dramatically. Where once he was rude and abrasive to Gohan now they had reached a strange détente with one another. Whilst they were in no means in the realms of bromance they had found themselves both missing integral parts of their lives, when Goku died everything Vegeta had been working towards seemed to become hollow and meaningless and in one moment of audacity Gohan had lost the leading male influence in his life. But over time they found some degree of comfort in each other, Gohan provided Vegeta with the challenge he needed and Vegeta gave Gohan someone he could relate to.

It was because of this relationship that Gohan's mother seemed to decide that it was time for a dramatic change in her eldest sons life. If the only people her son ever associated with were ex-villains and scientists how could she ever hope to see him get married and start a family of his own, as proud as she was of Gohan's accomplishments the importance of a wife and child far exceeded anything he could accomplish in a lab.

She did not know however that whilst he had not ever had a girlfriend he did still have the occasional short lived encounter with the opposite gender. Confidence gained from years of training accompanied by charm, charisma and Adonis like features had granted Gohan an affinity for the art of seduction and whilst women had a habit of throwing themselves at him, he had acquired very discriminating taste. Beautiful alone did not satisfy Gohan, he wanted more, he found himself attracted to the dangerous and fascinating, the sort of girl you couldn't bring home to mother, he wanted a girl who could rub him all wrong and rub him all right.

After conference with Bulma, Chi Chi had finally decided what to do with her son and called him into the kitchen early on a Saturday morning. Two weeks earlier she had provided him with a series of test's and exam papers but refused to tell him their purpose.

So Gohan found himself sitting down at the disturbingly bare dinner table whilst his mother decided how best to approach the situation, before finally deciding on bluntness.

Bluntness was good, especially on a mother of two demi-saiyan's you had to be short sharp and to the point if you wanted your way

" Gohan, do you remember those test's I had you fill out a few weeks ago"

Gohan watched his mother shrewdly for a moment before answering, "yeah, what was all that about any way, since when do I have to do test's it's not like I'm in school or anything"

Chi Chi smirked " Actually yes you are, as of next week you will be enrolling in the prestigious Orange Star High school, you will be doing homework, you will be making friends, you will meet a lovely respectful girl, bring her home and then get married at the first opportunity"

Gohan if possible went even paler, he knew his mother was serious, while other mother's joked about marriage and similar things his mother meant business and could rarely be argued with when she was full of the fervor the concept of marriage seemed to instill in her, that didn't mean Gohan was about to give up though. " what do you mean high school I'm the one of the greatest minds of the century, the stuff they teach in high school you taught me when I was seven, besides I already have friends" he preferred that his mother remained in the dark about his short lived romances so he decided to skate right past her mention of marriage.

"I don't care about what they teach you, this isn't about your education, I know how clever you are, this is about socializing with people your own age. You've spent half your life fighting and the other half studying and except from those occasional concerts and the elitist parties that Bulma takes you to you've completely missed out on making your own friends, HUMAN friends, who are your own age" Chi Chi countered. She may not be as knowledgeable as her son but like him she was a conversational wizard and whilst she usually only had to shout at her sons to get her way or faked tears when that failed, but when she had to she could reason with people, working them into corners and then dropping her strange logic on them before they had a chance to counter.

This was one of those occasions

"If this is about socializing why can't I do this my way" Gohan knew his mother was passive aggressively boxing him in, any second she would be able to work him like a puppet and for all his brains Gohan couldn't do anything about it.

" Because I want you making proper friends, the kind I approve of and Bulma agrees Orange Star High is the perfect place" Chi Chi could sense then end approaching, they both did, but it was she felt it was good for her sons ego to at least give him the impression that he had some control over his own life.

" This was Bulma's Idea" thinking he saw a way out Gohan tried focusing on a specific point to distract his mother and hopefully get some space to breathe.

"It was my idea she merely helped me, but that doesn't matter" Chi Chi Arched an eyebrow and smiled inwardly she had just perfectly parried her sons attempt to distract her and now it was time final the final lunge. "I don't want to hear any more arguments from you Bulma has agreed to take on some of your work load, so you won't have to worry about your job, so you've got no excuse and if you care about me at all you'll do this for me, it would make me so happy to see you with some school friends and maybe even a nice girl on your arm".

Gohan opened his mouth to argue, then seemed to freeze as he realized he had lost, his mother had boxed him in with that final flourish, there was no way out all he could do at this point was to agree and preserve some tiny portion of his tattered dignity. If he continued to argue in this vein he would be pretty much down to ritual suicide. " Fine I'll go".

"Excellent" Chi Chi cried happily, " now we need to discuss a few things, first you're not to reveal anything about your powers, your strength, no saiyan or super saiyan references and try to avoid talking about your work if you can help it 'kay?

"Yeah" said Gohan, morosely. He wanted to get out of the kitchen and regroup, think about how this might upset his work and training. " Can I go now I need to do some training with Goten, I promised him yesterday."

"Of course have fun" she said getting up and turning to the oven, "I need to get started on dinner anyway".

Gohan turned and went outside and wandered sullenly down to the lake where his brother was swimming.

"Hey Goten!, are we training today or what?" on the other side of the lake he could just make out his little brother get up and swim across the vast lake in about thirty seconds.

"I'm ready let's go, let's go, let's go!" Goten loved his training sessions.

They began racing over to the other side of the mountain. Long ago before even Gohan was born his mother had forbidden any serious training being conducted any where near the humble little house.

Once they arrived to they're preferred training grounds there was little opportunity for chatting, whilst Goten wasn't anywhere near Gohans level, the training was still taken seriously. Gohan and Vegeta had become fairly competitive with each other in recent years but it was with the two children the chief challenge lay. They were trying to make their own protégé the better than the other.

Both Gohan and Vegeta had started training the two children early in their lives, but the peaceful times had resulted in a lack of experience for the two children and however strong they were Gohan was confident that he most likely could have beaten them when he was their age, no amount of training could really equal the experience gained from fighting the galaxies greatest tyrants.

Late that night after dinner Gohan and Goten lay awake chatting in their room. Beyond the two beds there was little evidence to suggest a second person lived in the room There was a desk with two framed pictures one of Gohan shortly after being born with his mother and father, the other featured himself with a one year old Goten riding around on his back, there was also a rather futuristic looking laptop with what appeared to be nothing but pure glass for a screen owing to it using holograms to display information and also a mobile phone which happened to a be a prototype of Gohans due to be released some time next year. There was a toy box of Gotens discreetly tucked into a corner but Gohan made sure it was out of the way, he loved his little brother but he couldn't allow the little saiyan to upset the rooms overwhelming cool as he put it. The walls were adorned with posters of Gohans favorite bands, a few of the prizes he had won but weren't really fit to adorn the walls of his office and of course countless photographs of his friends and family. Most of the newer photo's adorned the left hand side of the room mainly featuring Gohans most recent holidays. He never felt exactly stressed at his work perhaps being at the mercy of people threatening to destroy the particular planet he was on had desensitized him to what most would consider a stressful situation. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the occasional change of scenery, there most recent trip was far up north to the snowy, mountainous region of the continent. It was supposed to be a skiing trip but Chi Chi had spent most of the week in the lodge with Bulma sipping hot chocolate while the boys spent they're time up on the slopes. It had amused Gohan to no end that Vegeta lacked the balance and hand eye co-ordination to make it down the mountain side on a snow board.

All to soon it seemed the first day of school came and Gohan awoke to Goten crawling groggily over him on his way to the kitchen, this early in the morning the little boy's baser instincts governed him entirely and the only thing that could really get him moving was the smell of food or the call of the bathroom.

When Gohan stumbled downstairs yawning Chi Chi couldn't help beaming with pride knowing in just a few short hours he would be at his new school making friends. After a quick breakfast consisting of enough food to feed a starving village Gohan made his to the bathroom for a quick shower. Then changed into the clothes he had picked out the previous night and examined himself critically in the mirror. He was wearing faded blue jeans, blue and white sneakers with baggy green socks along with a white shirt, black t-shirt and large red scarf. Current fashion meant little to Gohan, when he had to wear a suit he wore one but as far as he was concerned if he liked it, it was cool. The clothes also served the dual purpose of perfectly hiding his powerful muscles, he hadn't decided yet whether or not he wanted to show them off to his soon-to-be peers, but in any case he didn't want to stand out too much on his first day.

After a teary goodbye from his mother and a deeply troubled Goten, Gohan took off flying leisurely towards the newly christened "Satan City". It was only about twenty minutes drive from west city if you took the highway so the flight seemed very familiar. As he was passing over the city he began paying attention to his surroundings, the buildings here were all a great deal smaller than those at West City but otherwise the place seemed pleasant enough, with the exception of one monstrosity of a house with the word SATAN written over it, it didn't surprise Gohan that the idiot needed twenty foot high letters to remind himself where he lived. As he was passing over the cities business district he hear the sound of gunfire nearby and changed course to see what was going on. Gohan looked over the scene; several criminals were staked out in front of a bank, the police where taking shelter behind their cars, apparently it had not been them doing the shooting. More out of boredom than any desire towards the service of the greater good, Gohan landed on a nearby roof and decided how best to diffuse the situation without revealing his identity.

Finally deciding to simply turn Super Saiyan, there was an explosion of Golden light and Gohan leapt of the building hovering a meter off the ground in front of the closest assailant.

The crowd and police fell silent, wondering who on earth this strange man was and how he appeared to be flying. Withholding as much of his strength as he could he stuck out his foot and spun in midair, his foot making contact with the leader's head and sending him flying in the direction of the police. He then turned his attention to his next opponent who began shooting at Gohan wildly. Now beginning to enjoy the sport the young saiyan splayed himself out and allowed the bullets to hit him barely feeling it as they bounced harmlessly off him, once the man had unloaded his entire clip onto the glowing fighter he began backing away in terror, but before he could take his third step Gohan moved in, knocking the legs out from under him, the man began falling to the ground but before he could make it Gohan grabbed his shirt swung him around launching him into the ranks of the police who quickly closed in on the terrified man.

Gohan at last turned his attention to the final two who ran straight to the get away car but the instant the began driving the Golden warrior appeared out of nowhere grabbed the base of the car and flipped the entire vehicle into the air before it landed upside down.

Seeing that the police could take it from there Gohan shot straight up into the air before powering down and phasing into a nearby alley. Gohan peeked out from the opening, the entire fight had lasted barely ten seconds and people where still breathless at what they had seen. Gohan gave one last sweeping glance before walking around the corner and departing the scene,

Just as he disappeared a girl in pigtails, biker shorts and a t-shirt several sizes too big, appeared on a scene. Seeing the damage she quickly ran up to the police officer the recognized to be in charge of the situation.

"Officer Murtaugh, what happened here, this hardly looks like typical police work" she said looking at the flipped car. 'Less than five minutes ago I was paged but now everything's done, nobody works that fast!'

"Oh Videl, you should have seen it, this glowing guy came flying out of the sky and beat up the robbers in seconds then just shot back up into the air!"

"A glowing guy?" said Videl skeptically " what did he look like, except for the glowing of course?"

"He had big spiky, golden hair and wore a black t-shirt and jeans, he was moving so fast it was kind of hard to keep track of him, but he looked fairly young, maybe he went to your school or something"

"Well if he does go there I'll find him" said Videl, a combination of curiosity and insecurity was growing in her, she preferred to do things her own way and didn't appreciate help from strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for the reviews and favorites and you can most likely expect more updates at this rate, also sorry about the Bold underlines, I have no idea how that happened or if it will happen again, maybe it's because I'm using the antiquated Microsoft works I'll try using a different program if I can think of one but if any of you people out there can think of a way to get rid of them please tell me. Don't forget to review.

Gohan wandered into the school slightly late, after departing the scene it had occurred to him that he had absolutely no idea where his new school was, so after questioning several people he found the building five minutes after the bell had rung. Quickly making his way to the office he approached the woman behind the desk, he supposed with a little effort the woman might be attractive but there was little possibility of any natural beauty, it would be purely artificial.

As Gohan scrutinized the woman for a moment she blushed profusely before Gohan realized he was working to a schedule now. "I'm Gohan Son, I'm starting today"

"Oh yes, so you'll be wanting your schedule and locker" she said searching through the piles of paper that littered her desk. The tall youth was highly distracting, maybe it was something about those full lips. "Ah here it is, these are your classes for the semester and your locker number along with it's combination, is there anything else I can get for you?" she added almost hopefully.

"No thanks I'll be alright" said Gohan turning to leave.

It took another few minutes to find the door to his first class but at last he arrived and knocked several times.

The teacher that came out was a middle aged man. "Yes is there something you wanted ?"

"I'm Gohan your new student"

"Oh yes you're the one with the perfect test scores it will be a pleasure to have you, come in, come in my name is Mr. Ross by the way ". The teacher shepherded Gohan into the room. It was surprisingly large when you considered that there weren't that many student in the school. The room was vaguely shaped like Gohans private office back at Capsule corp. small at the front but growing the further it went back. In this case the shape was to accommodate the desks which ascended at each level. The class which had gone quiet the moment he knocked broke out in whispers as he entered the room. This was why Gohan never had any desire to go to high school, if he wanted to be judged by complete strangers for the most minute details of his appearance and character he would have gone into Chemistry, those people were media whores.

Most of the guys there seemed to be making assumptions about trying to figure out what sort of person he'd be, friend, enemy, casual acquaintance, at Orange Star High there was little room to vanish. There was a reason this school leapt to Bulma's mind when Chi Chi asked for suggestions regarding Gohans future social life, this school was famous for attracting the rich, powerful or beautiful adolescents of the surrounding area and if it wasn't for Gohans enormous paycheck he never would have been able to afford to attend.

The girls where carefully scrutinizing Gohan just as he had be been doing to the office lady, though from the whispers he thought, they were far more pleased with what they saw then Gohan had been.

Mr. Ross cleared his voice and the whispers subsided although the scrutiny seemed to double in intensity. "Class this is Gohan Son, he will be joining our scholarly ranks, I would also like to add that he received perfect marks on all his entrance exams, many of you could learn a thing or two from him."

'Great, Gohan thought label me a nerd, sadistic bastard'. As he looked at the teacher Gohan realized the teacher was completely oblivious to the fresh looks Gohan was receiving, which told him their minds had gone straight to nerd just as fast as his did. Maybe he was even older than Gohan thought. Clearly he had never heard the phrase 'It's cool to know nothing' " Would you like to say anything?"

"Hi I'm Gohan and I'm here pretty much for lack of a better option" said Gohan with little enthusiasm.

"Well if you'd just like to take a seat Gohan we could get started"

All at once half a dozen girls faces lit up but unfortunately there was only one spare seat in the room which was beside the blonde girl who jumped up calling for Gohan to sit beside her.

As Gohan sauntered up the steps while the teacher continued with his lecture he got the opportunity to more closely survey the people who he would be sitting alongside. The girl who had beckoned him was quite cute, short feathered blonde hair, blue eyes that were all surface shine, small pink lips, ever so faint smattering of cute freckles across her cheeks and an outfit clearly designed to show off her ample breasts.

On her right there was another girl that clearly hadn't put the effort into her appearance like the other had. Like Gohans her hair was an inky black but hers was in pigtails, her chest was a mystery owing to the plain white t-shirt that was several sizes too big, her face also lacked the make-up that all the other girls had applied but she did have one redeeming feature, like the blonde, her eyes were blue, the difference was that hers gave an impression of great depth and beauty.

The Guy furthest from Gohan but still clearly part of the trio judging by the angle of his chair, was also a blonde but his hair however fell past his shoulders and like the blonde girl his clothing was also designed to show off his assets, in his case however they were his large and toned arms.

"Hi!" said the blonde girl in the most enthusiastic voice Gohan had heard for some time. He had only just sat down. "My names Erasa with an E, this is Videl and him over there is Sharpener"

"Hi" Gohan replied, while Erasa seemed to be have a pre-disposition towards friendliness, the other two weren't quite so forthcoming, Sharpener gave a nod in Gohans direction, but the other girl, Videl she merely watched him closely giving no greeting.

Gohan turned his attention back to the teacher to see if he was saying anything remotely interesting but was immediately disappointed, he was lecturing them about an author who Gohan already knew all about having read his collected works at the age of seven.

To pass the time he began sketching on his pad, whilst he wasn't an acclaimed artist he did have somewhat of an eye, for shapes, light and shadows, allowing him to draw pretty much whatever he desired. But through his busy work he couldn't help noticing that Videl continued to observe him closely for the rest of the hour. He continued to get glances from the rest of the class, curious as to what he was doing, especially from the female student body, but there was something else about her gaze, it wasn't languorous, dreamy or envious like the other ones he was receiving, everything about her reeked with suspicion but Gohan for the life of him couldn't figure out why.

'Who was this guy' Videl wondered as the dark youth sashayed up the stairs towards the seat Erasa had alerted him to. The moment he walked into the room she took notice, from the instant she came to school that day she had been scanning the populace for any sign of a guy with blue sneakers, jeans and a black t-shirt and this guy definitely fit the bill. Granted there was the addition of a red scarf and white undershirt but she wasn't about to rule him out. It was for this reason that she had refrained from stepping on Erasa's foot when she practically jumped up and down signaling the new kid, she wanted to know more about him, granted there were certain features of the Gold Fighter that he conspicuously lacked most notably green eyes, gold hair and above all a glow but the mere fact that he was new put him on her list.

She had known almost at once that none of the boys in her school had been the Gold Fighter while she was prepared to admit that some of them weren't complete scum bags, of the few that were half way decent human beings, none of them had the capacity to leap into a gun fight and then leave without so much as dropping a card. Sharpener for example, whilst he could be a bit arrogant Videl knew deep down he was nice enough guy which was the one reason she associated with him. But on the one in a million chance that he actually had the potential to form spiky hair and leap into the air and remain there, he would have almost definitely sucked up to the media the moment he had finished, hence her writing him off. But this new guy had serious potential but it wasn't until he drew closer that she began to see just how much potential he really had. His features were flawless, his cheeks high, his jaw chiseled and angular, his skin was smooth and with the exception of a faint flush over his cheekbones and his full dark pink lips his skin was like alabaster, he all was strawberries and cream. His eyelashes were thick and dark, his eyebrows refined and clear cut and his hair fell about everywhere in wild spikes and yet there seemed to be a certain order to it if you paid close enough attention. Given all this, on anyone else these features would have made the guy look androgynous if not downright feminine especially with the tiny thick gold hoop earrings he wore on each ear, but something about him oozed with masculinity.

As he finally sat down Erasa introduced the threesome to the new boy, but Videl was already suspicious of him and preferred simply to observe, she didn't hear Sharpener make a sound either, knowing him she could tell he was reserving judgment until he knew more. She had heard him mutter "nerd" at the mention of Gohans perfect grades but that wasn't much to go on when it came to finding out what Sharpeners opinion was, he seldom said what he actually meant.

Videl was hoping that Erasa would further question him but it seemed that the teachers last admonition earlier that day from talking in class was still fresh in her mind, although it looked like she was desperate to find out more about the mystery boy, so did every girl in the class judging by the frequent glances in his direction. She was also surprised by his complete lack of attention towards the teacher, she had expected him to find the teachers boring lecture riveting but after about five seconds of watching the teacher he reached into his satchel and pulled out a pad with clearly expensive paper and leather binding and without so much of a glance at the teacher or anybody else he began sketching something to pass the time.

At last after an hour and a half of silence on the part of the students the bell rang signaling the end of first period. Rather than having the entire school migrate to different rooms the teachers had long ago realized that it was far more convenient to all concerned if the teachers simply rotated, meaning as soon as the Mr. Ross left the room conversation and movement began amongst Gohans classmates. Having just finished his drawing he laid his pad face down, quickly examined his phone for messages finding none he wanted to respond to he cast his gaze on upon the window besides him. While sketching he had covertly cased the room getting a good look at each girl in the room, he had to admit that some of them weren't exactly sore on the eyes, some had full lustrous hair, others had pouty lips, a few had luscious cleavage and two of them he noted had perfectly shaped behinds. No one seemed to realize how rare the perfect buttock was in this modern world, far too many women were pre-occupied with maintaining their goal weight that they failed to notice that cleavage should be appreciated no matter which way it was facing. Vanity was swiftly becoming the bane of all beauty.

Erasa however was not content to let the new boy be, so she tapped him on his shoulder to gain his attention "Hey cutie, so how are you enjoying your first day so far"

"It's okay I just learned all of this stuff years and years ago so it's a bit boring" replied Gohan turning to face her noticing that Videl and Sharpener had also turned in their direction.

"When did you learn it. At your old school ?" Videl asked speaking or the first time

"No, this is actually my first time at school, until today I was home schooled " answered Gohan, 'figures her first words to me would be a question' thought Gohan. This girl had barely taken her eyes off him for the entire period, all the time her expression growing more and more curious.

'You were home schooled " asked Sharpener who was trying to figure out how he felt about this new guy "by who ?"

"My mom, she's been forcing me to study stuff like this since I was three"

"Wow, harsh" said Erasa, her parents had never exactly put much pressure on her to study, so long as she passed everything her parents were happy to let her do as she wished. They knew she had no interest in pursuing an academic career. "What was it you were sketching all lesson anyway" she said reaching out for the pad.

"A short lived encounter from last week" replied Gohan.

Erasa flipped over the pricy looking book and raised her eyebrows at what she saw, all three of them did. Drawn in pencil were two angles of the same scene, Two naked bodies stood pressed together in a standing position with their heads resting on each others shoulder, the mans hands caressing the woman's back while the woman's hands squeezed the mans muscular bottom., the face of the male was clearly Gohans, but the woman was unknown to Videl, Erasa and Sharpener. It was quite a risqué drawing but the level of detail in the faces and hands along with the shading on the backs made it an extremely beautiful picture.

"And what kind of encounter was this ?" asked Sharpener deciding he now liked Gohan. Whether or not the encounter had actually happened, the guy obviously had good taste in women.

"Just the innocent kind" replied Gohan smiling slightly at the blush forming on Videls face while Erasa more closely examined the drawing.

"Did you actually know her ?" asked Videl trying to recover from the shock of seeing two completely naked people before eleven thirty in the morning.

"Kind of, her name was Renée, I met her at Club Obscure in West City when The Kaiser Chiefs were playing, she was really sweet not to mention she had legs up to her chin" said Gohan smiling at the memory. Club Obscure was by far his favorite after hours club in West City, strictly speaking he wasn't allowed in due to still being seventeen for another two weeks but he had made several flawless fake ID's the instant he decided he looked eighteen. Those alongside a friendship with the clubs bouncer allowed him to get in whenever he wanted.

"She's got a pierced tongue" said Sharpener holding the picture up close "And eyebrow"

"And Belly button, but like I said, she was really nice, great taste in music too, but I haven't seen her since that night, kind of a bummer though because I think she stole my favorite watch I haven't seen it since in any case"

Erasa looked up from the picture and giggled at Gohans last comment " She stole your watch and yet you still drew her like this"

"Well I could blur out my face and photocopy it a million times but that would be kind of mean spirited don't you think" at this all three of them burst out laughing receiving a lot of strange looks from the people in front of them, all wondering what the joke was. But the teacher came in forcing them to become silent once more although Sharpener winked at Gohan as he passed back Gohan's pad.

'So the plot thickens' Videl thought as the teacher asked Gohan to read a page out loud to the class, she should have guessed that the guy had experience with the girls, but again there was a contradiction, he really didn't seem like the womanizing type, the way he made fun of himself and while she would have been turned off by the fact he was drawing pictures of naked people in class there seemed to be a complete childish innocence about him hidden behind all the glibness that could only further endear Gohan towards her. As the class progressed Videl continued to watch Gohan although now it was askance, hoping to pick up another piece to the puzzle she called 'The new guy", but for all her surveillance she was unable to pick up anything about him other than that he appeared completely bored, he did however correct the teacher on one of her chemistry formulas at one point but after that he returned to staring out the window in boredom.

Gohan was starving. He was counting down the seconds until lunch and despite the large breakfast he felt like he could eat furniture if he went without food for much longer. At Capsule Corp. he had always been able get something to eat whenever he pleased, he even kept a secret fridge not just in his office but in his lab also for emergencies, many might question the need to have multiple secret fridges but with Trunks and Vegeta hanging around you had to be rather cunning if you wanted to keep your snacks on the down low. Finally the next bell rang and before the three people sitting beside him could corner him with more questions Gohan began making his way outside finding a remote tree next to a comfortable looking patch of grass. Sitting himself down Gohan dug around in his satchel finding his capsule box, after finding the right one Gohan pulled it out clicked it and tossed it to his immediate right, after the small cloud of vapor disappeared a small mountain of food appeared which was about the absolute limit of what a human should be able to consume in one sitting but to Gohan it was woefully small snack likely only to satisfy him for the next few hours at the longest. But before he could make any move on his lunch he heard the chirpy voice of Erasa Hail him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry this one took longer but my computer crashed yet again and I had to start from about a thousand words in, with little memory of what I had written at like 2'oclock in the morning. Oh and thanks for the reviews keep them coming if you want more chapters. Also thanx for the suggestion about how to fix the first chapter, it didn't work but it's the thought that counts.

"Hey Gohan !", Gohan turned around and watched as the three from his class approached with Erasa in the lead. "We wanted to have lunch with you, but you left so fast we didn't get the chance to ask, can we join you ?".

"Sure" replied to Gohan turning back to his meal.

"You're not going to eat that all on your lonesome are you" said Videl spotting the small mountain behind Gohan.

Quickly thinking, Gohan was forced to do something extremely unpleasant. "No my mom packed extra, to share, would any of you care for any, it's quite good ?"

"So" began Erasa, helping herself to a sandwich, "tell us about yourself, we didn't really get a chance to talk in class"

"What do you want to know" asked Gohan, as much as he would have preferred to eat his meal in peace, he now had to give up a large portion of his lunch and at the same time give carefully censored answers to three inquisitive humans, without arousing any suspicions and judging by the penetrating look Videl was giving him this would take a fair amount of concentration.

"Do you live in West City , you mentioned a club there ?" Sharpener questioned.

"Uh, no I live on Mount Paozu in the 439 East district" said Gohan quickly going through his lunch before the others could take much more. Saiyans were awfully childish and petty when it came to food and Gohan was no exception to the rule.

At this last statement Erasa, Sharpener and Videl all gave Gohan queer looks but it was Videl, who first asked the obvious question. " How the hell do you plan on making a five hour trip twice a day ?"

Gohan smirked, covering up his moment of quick thinking before replying " I fly, basically the plan was for me to go home when I had the time but if I got to rushed I could always stay with a friend in West City". Deciding they were quickly heading into dangerous waters Gohan decided to go on the offensive. "But tell me about you guys I don't know anything about any of you beyond your names".

"Well" began Erasa happily " I live on baker street and I work part time at the beauticians down the road and-"

"Gohan" interrupted Videl, "have you heard the stories about this new Super Hero guy that showed up this morning". Videl didn't want to be mean to her best friend but she knew all to well that if given the opportunity Erasa would rabbit on for hours on end.

"You guys get your own Super Hero?" asked Gohan hiding his nervousness.

"Not exactly" said Sharpener, "he appeared out of nowhere this morning foiled a bank robbery then apparently just shot back up in to the sky, they're all calling him the Gold Fighter because he has spiky golden hair".

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Gohan" asked Videl looking at Gohan with renewed sharpness.

'Damn, she's smart this one' Gohan thought ruefully. "I've never heard of him, why do you ask ?"

"Because you're wearing almost the exact same outfit as he was black shirt, jeans and blue sneakers"

"He has good taste then" said Gohan hoping one of the other two would discredit her assumption. Fortunately a few seconds later fortune smiled on Gohan.

"Come on Videl you can't honestly think, he's the Gold Fighter, no offense Gohan but you really don't look like the type who could flip over cars, not to mention his hair is black".

Gohan gave a sigh of relief, clearly neither Erasa or Sharpener were thinking along the same line as Videl, who after Sharpener's statement did seem somewhat mollified. " Is that why you were giving me those strange looks all morning, sorry Videl but if I was flying around stopping crimes all day it really wouldn't leave any time for all the superficial things in my life that really matter".

After this statement the conversation seized to focus on any one particular person, Erasa began pointing out various people around them, telling Gohan about their petty drama's while Videl and Sharpener discussed some sort of professional fighting match that had happened recently, though Gohan wasn't really paying attention. He could tell that Erasa was attempting to flirt with him and while she was extremely attractive, she was just far too tame for Gohan to be all that interested in her, granted he had never exactly looked for any sort of long term relationship with the women he pursued but he knew all to well that sex changes things and he would much rather have Erasa as a friend.

"Hey Videl" Gohan began, "I was just wondering why you're so interested in martial arts". He had begun to notice that when not giving him the occasional sharp look all she seemed to talk about was fighting, which seemed to be a rather strange thing for a girl to obsess about.

"Because of my father of course", said Videl as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your father ?" asked Gohan, wondering why this answer was supposed to immediately satisfy him.

"You mean you don't know who Videls father is" said Erasa in astonishment while Sharpener looked equally surprised.

"Should I have"

"Her father is Hercule Satan, the guy that saved us all from Cell" said Erasa happily while Videl waited for Gohans reaction.

"Oh" said Gohan while he kept his face expressionless. He had seen Hercule several times at Bulmas parties but he usually made sure to give the man a wide berth, nothing irritated Gohan more than having to listen to the idiot.

Videls curiosity which had subsided slightly since Sharpeners statement suddenly flared back up again, this explained why he hadn't reacted at all when Erasa first introduced them he simply didn't know who her father was and yet now that he knew he seemed completely uninterested, even slightly distant. The way he reacted when she insinuated that he had some relation to The Gold Fighter threw her, she had completely expected him to deny any association to the flying hero but there were only two reasons she could think of why he would be unimpressed by her origins, either he had no idea who her father was and he was trying to make it seem like he wasn't an idiot for not knowing, granted this was possible given that he had apparently grown up in one of the most remote places in the entire country, but the concept of someone not knowing about Cell was simply too alien to Videl to be possible. Too many people had died. The only other possibility that immediately occurred to her was that he genuinely wasn't impressed, which for some reason seemed almost as unlikely, she knew there were people who didn't like her father, he could be somewhat abrasive to people and the way he talked down to almost everyone he met could get annoying fast, not to mention the offensive hair she tacked on as an afterthought. But this somehow didn't seem to be the case, normally even the people who didn't like her father would then by association treat her with the same dislike but, this new reaction was something completely unexpected. After looking at him for a moment she understood what it was. It was simply indifference, he didn't think she was any different now than she was ten minutes ago when he didn't know who her father was. 'This must be what it felt like to be normal' Videl thought, wondering how she felt about it. Before she could further muse on the strange way that Gohan regarded her the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

Videl committed herself to keeping a much closer eye on Gohan henceforth, every time she thought she had him figured out, he'd change her entire perspective on him with one word or expression, everything about him was a contradiction and it was driving Videl crazy!. She felt like she was wandering into this relationship blind and that was something she was not remotely pleased about. Other girls like Erasa might just see a pretty face and go with the flow but she wanted if not needed to know more about him and most importantly what his connection to the Gold Warrior was.

For the rest of the day Gohan showed about as much interest in his classes as he had in the morning, he mostly just sketched in his pad, stared out the window and every once in a while began writing something down. It was while he was doing this that Videl suddenly realized that despite the fact that Erasa had asked him to tell them about himself all she knew about him that wasn't pure conjecture, was a vague idea about where he lived and that he knew someone in West City. Not a lot to make a profile on to say the least. Who was this guy and why was he so secretive, what did a teenage boy have to be secretive about other than the usual magazines probably hidden under his mattress. (A month ago Erasa and Videl had visited Sharpener at his house but once he went out of the his room Erasa had noticed some obscene magazines poking out from under his mattress that his father had no doubt been missing. It had been intensely funny to see the expression on Sharpeners face when he walked in to discover the two girls perusing his tug mags).

The last period of the day was gym, for the last month they had been playing baseball and were nearing the end of the rotation. As usual Videl and Sharpener were captains and they quickly began selecting team mates. Noticing Gohan standing discreetly off to the back she felt a small twinge of sympathy, deciding not to leave him to last she quickly selected him for her team, 'maybe I can stick him out in the far right field' she thought morosely, she knew it was just a school game but she still didn't like losing to Sharpener.

Her fears of Gohan slowing them down however were completely unfounded, for the first half of the game Gohan stood out of the way doing nothing as the ball never went near him but when Sharpener did finally hit one in his direction the guy jumped ten feet in the air to catch it then he succeeded in outing the second and third base runners. He tried to pass the jump of as pure luck and new shoes but Videl wasn't so sure and when it was time to bat instead of swinging like everyone else the guy simply allowed the ball to hit him straight in the head but from the way he shrugged it off and took his base you'd think it had been a ping pong ball not a baseball. 'This guy is so weird'.

Gohan was being followed. School had ended five minutes ago and instead of heading straight home he had decided to wander around town for a while and get the lay of the land. He had not however anticipated being followed by Videl the whole way. At first he simply thought she was walking home but after leading her through several stores and malls he was forced to the conclusion that this girl was not going to give up easy. Deciding to have some fun with her Gohan began with a light jog slowly turning up the pace until he was moving like an Olympic sprinter, slowing down every now and again just to make sure he stayed in her sights. After fifteen minutes he caught a glimpse of her in a passing mirror and was deeply amused to see her clutching a stitch in her side while he hadn't even been affected by the run. But soon he found after getting a soda from a passing vendor the novelty was beginning to wear off and the girls persistence was unexpected. 'She should have given up before now' he thought in irritation. He had been willing to believe that she was different from her father, that she was not as arrogant and hopefully that she believed in his lies, because the alternative meant that she was in on his lie and was keeping it simply to be kept in the manner to which she had become accustomed. Finally losing his patience Gohan stepped in an alley and then slid around another corner and waited. Surely enough a few seconds later he heard the sound of Videls boots approach, when she was close enough Gohan swung around to face her. After getting over her initial shock her expression quickly became petulant.

"Why have you been following me since school finished" Gohan asked his expression as cold as his voice.

"Because I wanted to know where you were going", she hadn't anticipated such a direct question coming from him when he had been so deliberately vague the entire day.

"Well while that is usually the most effective was of finding out, I would greatly appreciate it if you desisted"

"Why should I, you said you lived five hours away and yet you're still hanging around town nearly an hour after school finished." It was more of a statement than a question but she was hoping he would interpret it the other way.

"I have been wondering around town for the past hour because you have been FOLLOWING me for the past hour" he replied his temper mounting. "You're not nearly as subtle as you think, so will you please drop it with all the suspicion, it really is an annoying and fatiguing characteristic, not to mention you could be nicer considering this is my first day of public school"

"You mean you dragged me through that wild goose chase just to screw with me" said Videl infuriated. She should have know that he was screwing with her when he went through the urologists office but she had been too focused on being stealthy to realize.

"Call it instant karma if it makes you feel any better" said Gohan his voice losing a little of it's coldness. He frowned for a minute in thought before he decided how to approach the problem. "We got off to a bad start" he began carefully, "how about tomorrow we act like none of this ever happened and we didn't see each other after school and we're all on our way to becoming fast friends."

Before she could say anything he walked away before turning a third corner and shooting a hundred feat into the air in a split second. Looking down she had just caught up to the place he had disappeared at and was looking around for fruitlessly for any sign of hm.

Gohan remained floating above the clouds deep in thought for a while after Videl had given up looking for him. Hopefully she would take his suggestion and they could ignore the little detour he had taken them on, but he also knew she wouldn't give up looking for the so called Gold Fighter.

In the small time he had know her he knew that she wouldn't give up and with him as her prime suspect he would need another distraction to throw her off. He knew the simple answer would be to lay low, stave off the hero-ing and if possible shift Videls suspicion on to someone else. But he couldn't bring himself to do that, first he had enjoyed flying around saving the day, far too much to just quit cold turkey, not to mention if the Gold Fighter just disappeared after one appearance that might draw even more suspicion towards himself from Videl. At lunch she had all but accused him of being the fighter in question, everyone would know the smart thing to do would be to go to ground, it would be what she would expect. Therefore he reasoned he would have to do the thing she least expect and play the super hero thing up and in the mean time find a way to convince her he wasn't who she correctly thought he was.

He continued to float for a while making up his mind. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. If he wanted to be a super hero, he would need to look the part and keep his identity a secret. He knew what he wanted to do but to succeed he needed to make a trip to his lab at Capsule Corp. Making up his mind he turned right and flew towards West City faster than humans can see.

To say Videl was ticked off was the understatement of the century. This new guy had just led her across town, often outrunning her and slowing down only to toy with her and then as an extra slap in the face he had insulted her stealth, then he had the audacity to suggest that they forget about the whole thing and before she could answer him he had completely disappeared. Who did he think he was. Who did he think she was. Once she had arrived home she went to her room took a few calming breaths, then flopped down on her bed.

The new calm gave her a bit of perspective. If she was honest with herself he had a point. If you took away the possibility that he was the Gold Fighter, she had been a bit of a bitch to him. He was new to public school and she hadn't exactly welcomed him. Also if she had been in his position, a strange boy following her through town she probably would have treated him the same way. Lead him through the most embarrassing stores then finally confront him. Although she probably would have kicked him in the crotch rather then suggest they forget about the whole incident.

She took another deep breath and considered her options. Erasa liked the guy a lot and while he hadn't flirted with her at all, he had politely listened to all her waffle about school gossip though he had clearly been bored out of his mind. Sharpener liked him because of the pad and also because he was a closet fan of the band Gohan had mentioned, not to mention Sharpener would probably push for him to become part of their little group simply so he had another boy to talk to whenever he wanted. Whether she liked it or not she would be civil to him from now on, unless of course he provided her with concrete evidence that he somehow knew the Gold Fighter then it would be all business. With that decision she moved into the bathroom to take a shower to wash the sweat off her from all the running and baseball. After a quick lather she got out and considered her appearance in the mirror, she liked the way she looked when she had just come out. Her cheeks flushed from the heat, beads of water running down her long hair, onto her pale bare breasts, finally sliding down her stomach, coming to a short rest over her entrance before finally moving down her legs to the floor. She never wore make-up unless she had to so unlike Erasa, everyone actually knew what she looked like and though she had never acknowledged the occasional wolf whistle she got from the guys at her school, her feminine side still enjoyed the fact that when she didn't dress like a boy she could still be considered beautiful. Slowly beginning to dry herself off a stray thought entered her head from out of nowhere when she felt her nipples become erect from the toweling. 'I wish Gohan was here'.

The thought vanished as soon as it had come, 'were did that thought come from' she wondered. But for a minute she couldn't help wondering if he was doing the same thing she was. What would he look like after a shower. What he looked like in the shower. What it must have felt like to be that girl in the sketch pad, if only just for one night….


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Just in case you haven't noticed yet I've set up a few links on my profile which lead to images of what I think things in my story should look like along with a picture of the symbol Gohan drew.

As Gohan speeded his way towards Capsule Corporations head quarters two figures stood in a room lit by a single computer screen. The smaller of the two had oily looking black hair that was thinning in places along with a pasty complexion, baggy eyes and the smudged look of intelligence that some humans get with age and study. He was standing slightly to the side while the taller examined the screen. Unlike the other everything about him gave an impression of wealth and taste. His hair was caramel brown and slicked back and to the side with water, his eyes slightly strained in the dimmed light, but considering what he was looking at he was glad of it. "Dark rooms for dark deeds" that's what his grandfather had once told him, though the odds of anyone finding them were remote if not downright impossible, it gave him a sense of comfort to know his plotting would go undisturbed and unseen on the off chance that the room had been bugged. He took a deep breath and stood back from the screen and reached into the inner pocket of his pin striped suit. The style was somewhat antiquated, especially with the black and white polka doted power tie, but is was beautifully cut giving it a somewhat timeless quality. From his breast pocket he pulled out a silver cigarette case, lit one without offering the other man one and took a deep drag before speaking. "Will it work ?".

The oily looking man quickly answered. "There is the slim chance that it has already worked before, of course there's no way to tell. I still require a few more days to rule out any flaws but from what I have seen, it should do exactly what you want it to. It's the only reason I suggested it in the first place when you told me what you wanted to do."

"And the improvements ?".

"Once I've completed looking through the plans I'll be able to say with certainty".

The taller man replaced the cigarette in his mouth continuing to stare at the screen. As he took a puff his eyes reflected the red light coming from the tip. "When you're sure, send me a message through the usual channels and I'll provide the funds you'll need."

Without waiting for a reply he turned around and after punching in an eight digit code the door opened and he exited the room. A few minutes later the sound of a helicopter propeller could be heard and the small man returned to the terminal.

A few minutes after setting off from Satan City Gohan landed gently in the back garden of the famous Capsule Corporation headquarters. Not even bothering to knock Gohan walked straight through the door quickly making his way to the closest elevator. As he went up he felt Vegeta's power level draw close then slowly fade away with distance. With a little effort he sensed another far smaller power signature nearby which belonged to Trunks, glancing at what floor he was on he correctly guessed the two of them were sparring in one of the gravity rooms. As the elevator opened Gohan immediately turned right making his way down several corridors and closed doors until at last coming to the corridor that lead to his office, the office belonging to the Executive Director of Applied Sciences.

Virtually everything inside the room had either been chosen or designed personally by Gohan right down to the security system which had increased ten-fold since Bulma discovered the information leaks six years ago. The door to his office appeared to be made of pure white but extremely dense glass but as he approached a hologram of a keypad appeared right where the handle would be on a normal door, pressing the correct digits he heard the usual three quick beeps and the glass became transparent and the door slid open before closing again behind him. Rather than heading up to his desk/computer Gohan crossed the room to a hidden cabinet inside of which there were several models of Saiyan fatigues and armor, pursing his lips he began deciding which one he would choose. As he considered his thoughts went back several years ago when he had worn them to his first sparring match with Vegeta who had told them the history of the strange clothes.

Before Frieza and his army had first enslaved the saiyan race, it was forbidden for anyone but a saiyan who had gone through their right of passage to don the armor or fatigues. To earn the right a young saiyan no older than seven was required to go out into the wilderness of the planet and live alone for a whole year at the mercy of the savage beasts that roamed the wilds of Planet Vegeta . If he or she survived, then and only then could they wear the armor. Of course when Frieza came along and discovered the unique properties of the armor, he had it mass produced and gave it away freely to his soldiers, which had nearly resulted in the first Saiyan rebellion. Hundreds of Saiyan children had died in the wilderness never to be seen again and now warriors unable to defeat the weakest Saiyans were permitted to wear the armor. Apparently when Vegeta had first worn the fatigues as a child he had been so proud as he was one of the few who actually had the opportunity to complete the right of passage, most saiyan children like Goku had been shipped off to the weakest planets before ever getting the opportunity.

Vegeta told him the only reason that he had allowed him and Krillin to wear the armor on Namek was because of the strength they both had displayed when Vegeta first arrived on earth with Nappa. Gohan smiled at the memory, because it had been the first time he had been genuinely proud to be a Saiyan, it had been the day that he found out that while Saiyans had always been warriors, it was frieza's threats which had made them ruthless It was also the day he ceased to think of himself as a human and instead something so much more. As a consequence of this revelation Gohan had long ago forbidden Goten to ever wear his armor or fatigues until he had earned them, several months afterwards Trunks informed him that he was under the same conditions from Vegeta.

Finally choosing a full bodied black pair with no armor, Gohan placed the clothes into his bag and left the room, locking the door behind him. Now walking with renewed purpose he once again walked to the elevator this time pressing the button which would take him to the lowest floor, several stories below the main building. Of course access to this floor in particular was highly restricted so Gohan was required to supply his identity card and a finger print.

As the doors opened the guard who was always seated slightly to the right facing the elevator smiled at him politely but otherwise ignored him returning to his newspaper. Gohan turned left to the corridor that started directly behind the elevator. This level was very simple in it's design, the elevator was situated in the exact middle while four corridors lead in opposite directions forming a cross pattern, the walls and floors were made of expensive black tile backlit with a pale blue light which came out completely white when combined with the glare from the hidden fluorescents on the ceiling .

Each Corridor led to a private laboratory belonging to the four top scientists at the facility, the corridor that led straight out of the elevator belonged to Bulma, the corridor that led right belonged to Bulma's father and the left belonged to professor Ghast an aging woman who had been with the corporation since it's inception. He never mentioned it as the woman was always kind to him, but she had reached such an advanced age that every time Gohan saw her she appeared to grow older before his very eyes.

The Final Corridor led towards Gohans private lab and he was immensely fond of it. Once again the doors sealing his lab was locked with a security system identical to the one that guarded his office, pressing the correct sequence of numbers there was a whooshing sound and the doors swung open automatically, though this time they remained frosted over for privacy. Like outside in the corridors the floor was made of the same black tile lit with small pale blue lights, though this time the walls were instead made of seamless cement decorated here and there with bright abstract paintings Gohan had selected to brighten up the place.

The enormous room was littered with various machines with unique functions all pressed neatly against the walls while in the middle there was a large raised surface with a circular stainless steel desk. On top of the desk were several glass, holographic computer screens which bore a great resemblance to the laptop that was in Gohans room back at home. Gohan sat down behind the desk for a moment to take a breather, making the final adjustments to the outfit in his mind before he created it down here. Disliking the sudden quite Gohan turned on all the computers then picked up a remote switching on the stereo system. Instantly metallic rock reigned in the lab, getting up again Gohan muttered the first line of the song quietly to himself, "we're punked up, funked up, dead from the neck up".

Finally making a decision Gohan pressed another button on the remote and the black tiles slid aside as a large steel table rose up in front of him. Placing the fatigues on the table he then took out a white pen and began tracing out a design over the chest of the material, when he was finally satisfied with what he had drawn, he tossed aside the pen, raised his right hand.

Suddenly it began to glow with increasing intensity as he pooled more energy into the appendage, eventually it was shining like a pure white blow torch and he began to work carefully disintegrating the cloth between the lines he had drawn.

Half an hour later Gohan was finally finished. The actual fatigues only took a few minutes, granted he had made a few slip ups but somehow it made the "S" symbol he had burnt seem even more impressive, he had also decided for cautions sake to add a small mask to the ensemble, but rather than using the same material the fatigues or gloves were made from he decided on a vinyl like substance Bulma had created that would stick to his face until he deliberately removed it. Also to add a dramatic flair Gohan added ultra thin, flexible lenses to the mask which would cause his eyes to glow white.

The Final step was to apply the costume to a watch retrofitted to store the outfit in the pocket dimension, then systematically reconstruct the outfit around Gohan while removing his original clothes and deconstruct the outfit and store it again all at the push of a button. Gohan was very pleased with his brilliance.

Just as he had finished the lab doors opened and in walked Vegeta and Bulma. From the slightly fatigued look on Vegetas face Gohan judged that he had only just left the G.R.

"Hey guys" said Gohan replacing the watch on his wrist.

"How was your first day of school" asked Vegeta with a smug smile. Vegeta knew that the only way that he would have gone to school was if his mother had forced him.

Bulma instantly picked up on the mocking tone and gave Vegeta a death glare before sitting down at Gohans desk, "You be nice, it's good for him to go to school with kids his own age."

"I already know you suggested it Bulma, so you can quit sucking up" said Gohan, he wasn't sure if he was pissed off with her or not but he liked to keep his options open.

"What are you doing down here anyway, you'd think your mom would want to know all about your first day ?"said Bulma looking at the computer screens for some clue as to what Gohan had been up to.

"I'm guessing you heard about the incident at Satan City bank earlier this morning ?".

"You're referring to the incident where you turned Super Saiyan and beat up some humans ?" asked Vegeta

"Yeah. Well it turns out fighting crime and saving the day is much funner than you'd think Vegeta. So I intend to keep it up, I did a bit of research earlier, it turns out that Satan city experiences more crimes reported in a month than West City does in a year, so I should get the opportunity to play hero for the humans quite often"

"You're not serious" said Vegeta looking at Gohan in surprise.

"Believe me, I'm not interested in playing boy scout but there is something strangely satisfying in screwing up the endeavors of Stan City's criminals" said Gohan leaning on a bench comfortably.

"But what about your school, won't it be a little difficult to fit in if your flying around beating criminals to a pulp and throwing blasts of light from your hands ?" asked Bulma looking away from the computer screen.

"It already is difficult, one girl at school already thinks it's me. Fortunately no one believes her and I'm pretty sure I've thrown her off the trail but just as an added precaution I've come up with this" he said moving away from the bench. Pressing a button on his watch he was consumed in light for a second before it ebbed and he was left standing in the outfit he had created.

" Wow" said Bulma getting up and walking around Gohan. "Tre Chic, I especially like the way you burnt the symbol right through to the chest and changed your earrings from hoops to little studs. We should get trunks down here and get his opinion sometime though. What do you think Vegeta"

Gohan looked up diverted, judging by his expression he clearly didn't know what to think before answering, "you can still tell it's you".

"Only because you know him so well" said Bulma fairly

"Yeah but I'm not risking it, you're only looking at half the ensemble". With a grunt of effort Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan and looked at himself in the reflective floor. His chest and arms had grown considerably and with his new hair he couldn't imagine how anyone would be able to link the masked hero to his alter ego.

"Much better Gohan, now I can't imagine anyone figuring out who you are" said Bulma kindly.

"Thanks" said Gohan relaxing into his normal form before pressing the button returning his normal clothes to him.

"Have you made any friends there yet" asked Bulma returning to her seat.

"Kind of, there's three people that I spent lunch with, Erasa, Sharpener and Videl"

"Videl" said Bulma thoughtfully. "Why does that name sound so familiar ?" asked Bulma curiously.

"Apparently she's the daughter of that shaved ape Hercule Satan" said Gohan.

"You're making friends with that idiots daughter" said Vegeta in disgust.

"Like I said, 'Kind of'. And she's not what you would think, she has no idea that her fathers a fraud and she's a lot smarter than he is. She's not bad looking either, I can't imagine where she gets it" said Gohan standing over Bulma he began his computer's shut down sequence.

"Please don't tell me you like her" said Vegeta looking at Gohan as though he was mad.

"She's the one who thinks I might be the Gold Fighter as they're calling me." said Gohan preferring not to answer. Swinging his satchel over his shoulder and making his way to the door he said "anyway I gotta get going or I'll miss dinner and I want to make my first appearance so the kids will be talking about their new hero tomorrow, Bulma can you lock up and Vegeta we need to have a match some time this week, it's been too long. See you guys later".

Finally standing out in the dwindling sunlight Gohan pulled out his phone dialed his mother rising into the air as he did it. After a few rings his little brother picked the phone.

"Hello ?" said the rough little voice

"Hey Goten can you put mom on the phone"

" 'Kay" said the little boy.

Gohan only had to wait a few seconds before his mother answered "Where are you Gohan school should have ended a while ago ?".

"It did but I needed to do something at work I'll be back home soon".

"Good, I want to hear about your day. See you soon honey" with that Gohan hung up and made his way to Satan city. Once he arrived he quickly changed outfits and surveyed the area, he was disappointed to not see any shot police or bank hold ups and was reduced to stopping a joy rider who was about to hit a couple crossing the street. Swooping down Gohan displayed incredible grace and timing by flying beneath the car shooting out from under the front grabbing the tip of the car as he went past before swinging it around until it was facing the opposite direction it had been going.

The driver which had been laughing so hard a minute ago now looked like he was about to wet himself as Gohan strolled up to the drivers side window and squatted down so his face was level with the drivers. Putting on a slightly deeper voice Gohan spoke loud enough for the crowd who had gathered by the sidewalk to hear him. "Hey buddy" he began in a friendly tone "I hate to break up your joy ride but if you'd hit someone you'd really be feeling guilty now wouldn't you"

"Oh yeah and who do you think you are doing that to my car" the driver seemed to have regained a small measure of his confidence.

"I'm The Legendary Super Saiyan and if I catch you driving like that again I'll give your car a new sunroof. Now" he said picking up the car with one hand and spinning it back in the right direction "have a nice day and be careful".

"Oh yes of course, sir I will", the guy looked so terrified that from the smell Gohan guessed the guy really did piss himself this time.

Letting go of the car Gohan patted the roof to signal the guy it was safe to leave. The instant he got the message the guy began driving at a glacial pace taking tremendous care to conform to the road. At once the crowd burst into applause and Gohan saw with satisfaction that several people had recorded the whole scene on their phones. Grinning at the people Gohan shot into the air and began flying home.

A/N p.s. "The legendary Super Saiyan" I can't belie no one thought of that as a name for him. Super Saiyan - Superman.


	5. Chapter 5

When Gohan arrived home his mother was just about to set dinner on the table and Goten had been waiting outside for him. "Mom, Gohans home" said Goten rushing up to his big brother as he landed. Gohan walked through the door, deeply inhaling the delicious scents, his meager lunch now seemed like an eternity ago.

"Hi honey, tell me all about your first day" said Chi Chi placing another bowl on the already over strained table.

"It wasn't as bad as I expected, but there's something you ought to know" said Gohan sitting down at the table.

Chi Chi straightened up and looked at her eldest son while her youngest waited impatiently to be able to start eating. "And what exactly should I know ?" she said her eyes flashing menacingly.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad", said Gohan repressively. "When I was on my way to school I kind of stopped a bank robbery".

His mothers eyes narrowed but she allowed him to continue while Goten gave her a pointed look but all of her attention was focused on Gohan.

"I transformed into a super saiyan so no one would recognize me, but unfortunately a girl from school still thinks it's me because of my clothes".

"Then you had better not do it again, let the police handle the petty crime" said Chi Chi placing the last bowl on the table and letting Goten know it was safe to eat.

"That won't work, she all but accused me at lunch, if I go to ground now, right after she accused me, it would be a little too convenient, if I want to throw her off I have to keep at it" said Gohan spooning some rice onto his plate.

"I don't understand" said Chi Chi also helping herself to the food while keeping an eye on Goten to make sure he didn't make too much of a mess.

"If I were in her place the first thing I would expect for me to do would be to deny any association to the Gold Fighter, that's what they called me by the way, after that I would expect me to completely go to ground and if I can help it never make an appearance as the Gold Fighter again."

"Then why don't you intend to do that" said Chi Chi who had a growing suspicion that this had little to do with the desire to go unnoticed by the unknown girl.

"Because like I said it's what she would expect. I have a plan though and have already executed the first part."

"And that part is ?"

"This" said Gohan standing up and pressing his watch. There was a brilliant flash of light and Gohan was instantly dressed in the outfit he had created.

"Wow" said Goten getting up in the middle of his dinner and walking around Gohan admiring his handiwork. "You're a super hero !".

"That's the idea, I already made an appearance on my way home, I even gave myself a new name 'The Legendary Super Saiyan' and as an added precaution I always go super just in case someone gets too close".

Chi Chi giggled quietly not only because of Gohans outfit but because she realized that Goten had just got up in the middle of a meal, which was unprecedented. "So you think by putting on the outfit she won't think it's you anymore ?"

"Partly" said Gohan pressing the button and sitting down, "but like I said it's only the first part, the second part involves Goten".

"Do I get to be a super hero too!" asked Goten his eyes growing wide.

"Maybe when you're older, but right now I just need a favor. Tomorrow morning before I go to school I need you to punch me in the face a few times."

Chi Chi and Goten both looked up at Gohan like he had gone mad.

"No, really. When I go to school tomorrow I tell the guys that I got mugged on my way to school, , maybe even held at gunpoint, which would make more sense given that I can't hide my muscles forever. The crime rate is so high they'd have to believe me and how could I possibly be the towns new super hero if I got mugged, do you see ?".

Goten clearly didn't understand but Chi Chi grimaced for a moment then nodded. "Fine you can play hero as long as it doesn't disrupt school too much."

"So will you help me out Goten, or will I have to ask Trunks or Vegeta ?" said Gohan smiling at his little brother.

"No I'll do it" said Goten quickly. He didn't understand why Gohan wanted to be punched but it would be nice to finally get a free shot on him for once.

An few hours later Gohan was sitting on the tiled bathroom floor cleaning and cutting his nails, while Goten took a bubble bath. Long gone were the days when Gohan had been required to bathe his little brother and share the occasional shower, now he sat around the corner hidden from each others view, simply to keep Goten company and to make sure he didn't do anything stupid like burn himself or overflow the tub, it had been at his mothers request two years ago though Gohan suspected it had more to do with having time to herself.

They had spent the first five minutes chatting about Gohan's new super hero identity but now he was examining a magazine that had been delivered to his office, while Goten made wigs and beards out of the bubbles. The magazine showed pictures and details of the various motorcycles that were expected to be released next year by various makers. Despite being able to fly at incredible speeds Gohan had an immense fondness for cars and motorcycles. Every birthday and Christmas he bought himself a motorcycle while Bulma got him a some rare or exotic car, passing it off casually as a bonus and this year was no exception judging by the stack of automotive magazines he had noticed in her office two weeks ago. Right now he was leaning towards the 1198 Ducati but then as he turned the page he caught sight of a truly boner-inspiring vehicle The 2008 105th Anniversary Edition VRSCAW Harley V-Rod. Instantly falling in love, Gohan copied down the serial number and made a note for himself to call his dealer the first chance he got tomorrow, to almost anyone else It would be impossible to get hold of but with Gohans money and connections there wasn't much of anything he couldn't get a hold of.

"Goten, are you done yet, I want to have a shower ?" said Gohan beginning to get impatient. As much as Goten didn't like taking baths, the instant you got him in there it could be extremely difficult to get him out again.

"Alright I'm done" said Goten leaping out of the bath tub spreading water all over the floor. Gohan quickly rescued his magazine and passed his little brother a towel.

"Mom laid out your pj's and don't forget to brush your teeth" said Gohan, unplugging the bath and drying the floor with a spare towel. Once he was done he looked around so he could frown at Goten for getting the floor all wet but he discovered that his brother had already finished brushing his teeth and had left to get changed. Rolling his eyes he shut the door so he could get undressed in privacy.

Unlike his brother Gohan wasn't overly fond of taking baths instead he preferred showers, he did occasionally share baths with some of the girls he slept with, but it wasn't so much the bath he enjoyed as the wet naked girls.

Standing in the relaxing water Gohan closed his eyes and thought about his day, with the exception of the actual classes it had been relatively interesting. He had started being a super hero and made some pretty decent friends, and while they weren't particularly strong or smart, he had to admit it would be nice to be around people his own age. Hopefully Erasa would get the message soon and stop hitting on him so much and it would be nice to have a guy to chat to for once, Goten and trunks were simply too young to be classified as guys and Vegeta was married and seldom talked about anything that didn't have to do with fighting or Saiyans, there were always the other Z fighters who he could talk to but all of them even Yamcha, often felt more like parents than actual buddies, he smirked at remembering what he had once called Piccolo 'his big green uncle'.

The only mystery with his new life lay in Videl. He was confident that his plan would work and she would stop thinking that he was The Gold Fighter but whether she started treating him any better remained to be seen. He assumed that she must be at least occasionally friendly otherwise he couldn't understand how Sharpener and Erasa put up with a girl that behaved like she suffered from PMS permenantly, her ornery attitude clearly kept the boys from school at bay because when she got up from lunch he had noticed the girl had legs like a racehorse along with a perfect yoga bum and he couldn't have been the only one to notice, if only she would ditch that horrid shirt he would be able to better look at her chest. Judging by her posture she wasn't quite as busty as Erasa but then again her bearing could simply be a result of her fitness. Swept away with fantasies Gohans body grew taught as a result of his lewd thoughts, blinking Gohan glanced down at his quickly swelling dick, 'who would have thought Videl could inspire a stiffy on me' he thought smirking. Without thinking his hand gripped his massive shaft before coming to himself, he didn't like masturbating when there were others in the house and even then he would usually simply go out and find himself a girl when he was in need of gratification, it wasn't exactly that hard for him charm a woman into a bed with little forewarning.

Reluctantly releasing himself he began washing his hair thinking about what had just happened, he had almost jerked off while thinking of Videl Satan. Since when was she in his spank bank ?, the girl had been persistently rude to him all day, she wasn't even exceptionally beautiful and yet the better part of his afternoon had effectively been devoted entirely to her when he really considered it, devoted to making sure she stopped digging lest she actually discovered some of his secrets. Done cleaning himself Gohan turned off the shower and stepped out moving towards the sink to brush his teeth , once he finished he looked down and saw he was still reasonably hard something he not could allow since he had to walk past the living room to get to their bedroom, closing his eyes Gohan quietly began repeating to himself "kittens, puppies and ponies". This was his mantra ever since he had reached puberty and started pitching tents every five minutes and it had always worked . After about thirty seconds he succeeded and was free to walk past his mother who was turning off the television and go into his bedroom.

Goten was already fast asleep in his futon bed when Gohan entered the room so he shut the door and walked over to his desk sliding the magazine and note into his satchel. He then picked up his wallet and removed all the cash so his fake mugging would look believable he then after a second glance at his brother hid it in the hollowed out book titled 'Capsule Corporation safety procedures' that contained most of his petty cash along with his patches.

The patch, a godsend in the form of birth control, allowed Gohan to have as much sex as he liked without fear or consequence. All one had to do was stick the see-through, waterproof patch onto ones arm and it rendered the wearer completely infertile for three days regardless of gender and somehow impervious to all venereal diseases. Gohan had no idea how it worked but was simply grateful for them as he removed the old one and replaced it with a fresh patch. Glancing at the container he was annoyed to discover he would have to pick up another box tomorrow if he got the chance. Placing the book back he removed his towel and slipped on the silk boxer shorts he wore in lieu of pajamas then turned off the light and got into his bed quickly falling asleep.

The next morning Goten was visibly nervous at breakfast, he had often heard from Trunks that Gohan could be quite creatively vindictive when wronged at work. Gohan would respond in any number of unpredictable ways ranging from blowing up a girls cheesecake with a miniature firecracker for forcing Gohan to remove ALL articles of clothing after a minor radiation leak all the way to once replacing a guys lubricant with super glue for trying to frame Gohan for leaking information, Goten had no idea what lubricant was but it still sounded unpleasant. He knew Gohan had asked for the coming punch but Goten couldn't suppress the feeling that something terrible would happen to him if he followed through.

After his shower Gohan chose his new outfit, this time a white singlet, white unbuttoned shirt and grey designer jeans. Picking up his satchel, phone and wallet he walked to the kitchen. "Ready Goten" asked Gohan as he reached the door.

Goten approached but made no move to strike as Gohan lowered himself to his brothers level.

"You promise you won't try and get me back" asked Goten.

"No, it's a free shot but can you hurry it up I've got to go and mom can I get a cloth".

Giving his older brother one last suspicious look Goten raised both fists while Gohan closed his eyes and punched Gohan on the nose. Fortunately thanks to his Saiyan heritage he healed much faster and more thoroughly than a human would, by this time tomorrow the bruises would have vanished.

"Thanks" said Gohan looking at his bloodied nose in a mirror, "this will do nicely, mom can I have that cloth", Chi Chi passed it to him while frowning. She didn't like this idea, her son was so handsome it seemed a shame to have him bruised and bloody even for just a day. Pressing the cloth to his nose so he wouldn't stain his clothes Gohan shot off to school as fast as he could. He didn't want to make too much of a scene he would rather get to school with a little time to spare.

As he walked into the school grounds he was glad that most of the students were still loitering around outside, looking around for his friends Gohan weaved in and out of the crowd drawing a few looks no doubt due to his disheveled appearance, finally spotting his friends he made a beeline for them. When she noticed him approaching Videl spoke to Gohan "hey Gohan did you hear about what happened yester-whoa what happened to you !"

"I got mugged" said Gohan "no offence guys but this city is twelve shades of suck, I was walking through an alley as a shortcut and some guy slugged me in the nose, pointed what felt like a gun at my head, demands my wallet and once he took all the cash he flung it in my face and bolted ".

"Did you report him" asked Videl looking genuinely concerned.

"What's the point ?.My eyes were watering so much I didn't get a look at him and that gun was probably water pistol".

"You should still tell someone" said Erasa rushing up to Gohan removing his cloth to get a better look at him. "It's not too bad, you'll just look like you've got a cold and if your unlucky you might get a bit of a black eye" she licked her fingers and smudged off the blood Gohan had missed then wiped him off again with the cloth.

"Are you okay man" asked Sharpener, "the same thing happened to me last year"

"Yeah I'm fine the guy only got about fifty bucks it just really sucks considering this is only my second day in this city. What were you gonna say Videl" asked Gohan thickly putting the cloth back to his nose while Erase straightened out his shirt.

"Oh yeah, the Gold Fighter showed up again last night it was all over the news this morning because a few people got it recorded on their phones, only now he's wearing a mask and costume and going by the name the 'Legendary Super Saiyan' "

"What did he do" Gohan asked glad to see that she was no longer looking at him sharply and was instead behaving quite cordially to him.

"He stopped this guy on a joyride from knocking over a couple crossing the road then spun the car around after threatening the guy to adhere to the road rules" said Sharpener, still looking at Gohan with mild concern.

"Who put this ensemble together for you" asked Erasa looking at Gohans clothes.

"Uh, I did" said Gohan surprised by the random question, "Why ?"

"It's very stylish and it also shows off your muscles, you should dress like this more often"

"Thanks I'll remember that" said Gohan smiling he was also glad that this was a genuine compliment judging by her serious expression and wasn't another attempt to get into his pants.

"Do you work out" asked Sharpener, also loking at Gohans muscles.

"Not really" Gohan lied " I just spend most of my time outside when I'm at home, rock climbing, swimming, running after my little brother".

"You have a little brother" asked Erasa happily "Is he as handsome as you".

"He's only just turned seven so it's a little bit too early for handsome, he's somewhere between adorable and precious" joked Gohan while Erasa giggled. "Do any of you have brothers or sisters" . They all shook their heads and conversation turned in the direction of last nights television line up.

As the talk continued Gohan couldn't help but glance at Videl who was discussing some TV romance with Erasa while Sharpener pretended to be looking through his bag for something. His mind kept drifting back to last night and his thoughts in the shower. Videl was wearing jeans, black boots and a dark blouse that once again shielded her bosom. The outfit wasn't particularly sexual but as Gohan looked he began to appreciate that when she wasn't scowling she actually had very elegant lips and her brow was much more attractive when it wasn't wrinkled in deep thought. 'Seamless' was what Gohan thought to himself as he continued to covertly study Videls face from the corner of his eyes his gaze always being drawn to the corner of her sweet mocking mouth. After a few minutes of inane chatter about some TV soap the bell rung and the four of them began making their way to class.

A/N I hope you guys liked this new chapter, sorry it took so long but the phone lines where I am got knocked out so I was without internet for a while. Also please don't give me any offended reviews about Gohans lewd behavior in the shower, I'm going for realistic and as any guy can tell you that's about as realistic as it gets. I even based the bath scene off when my big brother used to make sure I didn't hurt myself when I was little and chat with me to keep me company. He is by far The coolest big brother ever. Sorry I'm getting a little nostalgic, haven't seen him in a while anyhoo, I'm still a few chapters ahead so when I get at least ten more reviews I'll post the next chapter. Tit for tat people!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N special thanks to Chibi Oro for helping me with this chapter and offering useful advice for the direction of the story. Don't worry people, the stories about to begin moving forwards leaps and bounds and Gohan will be showing a new, less refined side to his personality soon.

'He can't be the Super Saiyan', thought Videl at the last period before lunch. When she first met Gohan, Videl had been nearly certain that Gohan was the Gold Fighter but with all things considered the possibility was growing slimmer all the time. First his personality fails to conform to what you would expect from a hero of Super Saiyans caliber, then he makes an appearance hours after Gohan would have had to go home and now there was this as she looked at Gohans still slightly red nose. There was no way that someone capable of throwing cars around and letting bullets bounce harmlessly off them would allow themselves to be happy slapped by some random thug let alone suffer a heavily bleeding nose as a result. Granted the muscles he had shown with his choice of clothes had been impressive but his explanation of spending so much time out in the wilds would explain why he was in such good shape. She was still certain that he was sitting on some pretty big secrets but for now she was willing to let the matter rest.

She was also glad that the embarrassing incident yesterday hadn't been mentioned, perhaps it was best if they were friends, the guy could obviously be a lot of fun if given the chance and if his entrance marks were anything to go by he could be useful on a project or in one of their cramming sessions. When he was looking out the window Videl also took the opportunity to study his features like so many other girls in the school had been doing since he arrived. Once again she couldn't help marveling at his full pink lips, his pitch black eyes and his broad chest, she was staring at his pale muscular neck when the first line of her mothers favorite poem came to her, 'a thing of beauty is a joy forever'. It was too soon to be certain but Videl was beginning to feel like having Gohan around would be a real boon to her life, hopefully he would forgive her behavior and come to think the same about her, Videl wasn't sure why she cared, the only mans who opinion of her she cared about was her fathers and to a lesser extent Sharpeners, but for some reason she knew she would really miss him if he left, she just wasn't sure why she just knew.

So far the day had gone almost identically to yesterday, Sharpener stared into space only paying attention long enough to take a few notes, whenever exams came up he always went through the girls notes. Erasa gave herself a manicure periodically glancing at the teacher and her friends to see what they were up to but otherwise kept her attention on her fingers. Gohan followed a similar pattern, stare out the window, sketch something, write something down, stare out window. Videl mainly tried to pay attention to the teachers. Unlike her friends Videl had a rather unique home situation, her father was so important and adored being fawned over so much that he was often away on various business trips sometimes for as long as a month and while this had upset her greatly when she was younger she had begun to grow fond of the freedom his absence gave her. This freedom however hinged upon one unspoken agreement, because as much as Hercule Satan loved publicity, he loved his daughter more and if he ever realized that his absence was having an adverse effect on his daughter he would no doubt immediately cease all travels, so to ensure this never happened Videl worked diligently to always maintain her grades and keep up appearances, so far her efforts had succeeded.

Eventually the bell rung and the four friends made their way to Gohans tree, last night Gohan had requested his mother make a slightly larger lunch for him so he could still share with his friends without having to go the entire day hungry, when he had told her the reason she did so quite gladly.

"I still can't believe how much you eat Gohan" said Sharpener after Gohan had offered them all lunch, Gohan smirked but didn't say anything. "I'm not joking if you eat this much at every meal you should be protected by Greenpeace in a few months."

"I'll bear that in my mind, but if it's any consolation, I get a lot of exercise, not to mention I've always eaten like this" said Gohan now on his eighth sandwich.

"Well if you don't make yourself sick we're all going to West City for a while after school, do you want to come ?" asked Videl turning resolutely so she didn't have to watch Gohan gorging himself.

"Sure I've got to pick up a few things anyway"

"I've been wondering Gohan what's it like where you live you said you live in the mountains right" asked Erasa

"Yeah, it's mostly just dense forests, rivers, lakes, wild animals and the occasional ravine you know, the usual" said Gohan casually reaching for a few strawberries, they were his favorite.

"Isn't it dangerous up there, especially for little kids ?" said Videl thinking of the little brother Gohan had mentioned.

"Not really, I was born there and never got hurt once, neither has my brother, although my dad did get wanged on the head when he was little, but apart from that no injuries" said Gohan.

"Your dad grew up there as well, does your whole family come from around there ?" asked Sharpener.

"They weren't hillfolk" said Gohan smiling, "my mom comes from further south, where Fire Mountain used to be, my dad was orphaned and raised in those mountains by an old hermit who he called Grandpa, I was named after him"

"What happened to your dads real parents" asked Erasa beginning to get interested in Gohans family history.

"They died" said Gohan after a brief pause. "We found out about thirteen years ago".

The others let the subject drop, there was something in Gohans face that made it clear the subject had become unpleasant to him. Videl did think it was slightly strange that Gohan was so upset about people dying that he had never met but the sadness in his eyes was visible even to someone as emotionally dense as Sharpener.

Trying to change the subject Erasa asked Gohan what he did up in the mountains to occupy himself.

"Like I said earlier, swimming, playing with my brother, reading, I've got a few cars and things so I like to work on them from time to. It's pretty easy to pass the time when your schedule isn't dictated by the television", said Gohan forcing a smile.

"I wish I could live like that" said Erasa, if I miss even one episode of Passions Lost, I feel out of the loop."

After lunch they went back to class but within ten minutes Videls watch suddenly began talking. "Videl we've got a gang whose robbed a jewelry store and has just taken a bus full of seniors hostage, they're currently heading east on the Star highway!"

"I'm on it chief" said Videl and to Gohans surprise, without a word to anyone she ran out of the classroom.

"What on earth was that about ?" said Gohan.

"Sometimes when the police can't handle something they call on Videl, she's been helping them out for nearly two years" said Erasa.

"Why are the police relying on a teenage girl to do their job for them ?" asked Gohan beginning to grow concerned.

"Because they're a bunch of cowards, but don't count Videl out Gohan, don't forget she's the daughter of the world champ and some people even think she's getting as strong as Hercule himself" said Sharpener.

Gohan had a vivid mental image of 'The world Champ' being back handed by cell and flying off into a cliff in the distance. Gohans hand immediately shot up, "Miss can I please go to the bathroom". Barely waiting for the teachers 'yes' Gohan swiftly made his way out of the classroom, up several staircases and to the roof. Quickly looking around Gohan changed into his super hero garb and transformed into a super saiyan. Videl had about five minutes head start on Gohan but it didn't take him long to catch up to the speeding bus, ready to intervene Gohan paused at what he saw. She was winning. After jumping onto the roof she slid through a window and then began to pummel the three crooks on the bus with apparent ease. To say he was impressed was an understatement, Gohan had never really seen normal humans fight one another, but from what he could tell Videl had serious talent considering she had no real training, no knowledge of spiritual energy or how to manipulate it. She could probably already beat her father at this point. He was about to leave deciding she didn't need his help, when he noticed the bus wasn't slowing down, looking closer he saw a guy hunched over the wheel but unfortunately Videl hadn't noticed she was too busy enjoying the praise from the old people. If he stopped the bus now Videl would go flying through the windscreen and most of the passengers would probably have their heads beaten against the seats in front of them, most buses didn't have seatbelts. Too late. The bus went over the cliff and the screaming began, moving faster than thought, Gohan flew over the cliff and hurtled after the bus, finally reaching the underside he took hold and quickly slowed down the plummet of the vehicle until it was stationary in midair. "Is everyone all right up there" Gohan called putting on a slightly deeper voice.

Videl poked her shell-shocked out of a window and stared flabbergasted at the flying man holding up the bus, after a moment she found her voice, "yeah were all ok".

"Good just hang tight for a second", gaining a better grip on the bus Gohan began a careful ascent until he rose over the cliff and gently deposited the bus on the ground. Almost the second he dropped it everyone one still conscious spilled out and collapsed on the ground or else leaned against the side of the bus for support, the only one who had regained any composure was Videl who walked out last though her legs were still shaking.

Making sure that everyone was alright Videl approached their masked savior. "Thanks for saving us….But who are you".

Gohan smiled stepping backwards towards the cliff edge. "You mean you haven't heard. I'm Super Saiyan". Leaving that comment hanging Gohan launched himself into the air.

If Videl got to school before him, she would be questioning him constantly and although he had an excuse ready he'd rather not attract any more of her attention to him, with any luck she need never know of his lengthy 'Bathroom break'.

Three minutes later he was running down the corridor, towards his classroom. Less than fifteen minutes had transpired since he had left, not bothering to knock Gohan walked right in and after receiving a slightly irritated look from the teacher he was free to return to his desk.

"What took you so long" asked Erasa.

"I knocked myself and my nose started bleeding again" said Gohan his hand moving unconsciously towards his rear. It had been a reaction of nervousness when he was a small child and although it had been years since he had a tail, whenever he was stressed, his hand reached to where his tail used to be.

Videl arrived back at school towards the end of last period, apparently Videls little excursions, where quite common because Gohan noticed that the teacher barely glanced at her as she re-entered the room, "how did the rescue go Videl" asked Sharpener, as Videl sat down though she didn't bother to take out any books.

"It went excellently until the bus I was on went off of a cliff" said Videl slightly irritably.

"What!" yelled Erasa and Sharpener causing everyone in the room to look at them.

"Yeah, I had just taken down all the idiot thieves, but one of them was leaning on the accelerator when I knocked him out, so the bus went over the cliff, but the Super Saiyan came out of nowhere and lifted it back to the top of the cliff, he saved all of us".

"Wow, did you talk to him, what was he like, was he cute" asked Erasa, the questions were fired in such quick succession and with such enthusiasm that it would soon become incomprehensible to boys.

"He was ok, pretty handsome, though admittedly the hair was a bit much, but he flew off before I really got a chance to talk to him" replied Videl.

Erasa was about to further question Videl but the teacher called the class to attention about to give a few announcements. "As you all know, tomorrow the class will be spending the day at the Capsule Corporation headquarters, being shown around by none other than Bulma Briefs herself. You will also get the opportunity to get a look at some of their latest inventions along with hopefully learning something. As you should also know Capsule Corporation is the largest commercial entity in the world at this point so there is a very good chance that more than a few of you will one day be employed by them so, best behavior would be in your best interests. We will be meeting outside the school at nine tomorrow, so be sure to get here on time, thank you.

'Crap' thought Gohan moodily the odds of him making it through the next day with no one discovering his ties to the company had just gone into a death spiral. Whether Bulma had planned this for some strange reason or one of the Cubicle Smurfs had made a mistake, he did'nt know but he intended to find out later, but how his friends would react to Gohans occupation, remained to be seen and on the off the chance the subject didn't come up tomorrow Gohan didn't feel in the confessing mood.

It was clear when class got out however that's Gohans sentiments weren't shared by his friends. He couldn't really blame them, for some reason Capsule corp. was a source of constant fascination to people, maybe it was something to do with the renewed secrecy that the company comported itself with, but for whatever reason people always seemed to want to know what the company was up to and now Gohans classmates were getting that opportunity, no small wonder why they were all so sprightly.

As they made their way out to the sidewalk Sharpener, began digging through his bag looking for something it wasn't until his head was half way down it when he voiced his irritation, "crap, I forgot to bring my car since I walked here today, did you bring yours Erasa" Sharpener didn't bother asking Videl as he knew she only had the yellow jet copter.

"Did you forget I drive a Coupé, it would barely fit you in there let alone all four of us".

"I'll drive" said Gohan pulling out his capsule box and selecting the Aston Martin Rapide for it's four seats.

Wide eyed Gohans friends got inside and Gohan began driving in the direction of West City.

"I didn't know the new Aston was out yet" said Sharpener in envy.

"It isn't, but I know a guy, where am I driving us any way" asked Gohan hoping to divert his friends.

"Chapel street, do you know it?" asked Videl, unlike Sharpener her and Erasa had very little interest in cars beyond where they took people.

"Yeah I think so", Chapel street was a popular location for shopping and dining, situated not far from the bay. Gohan knew that everything there cost about thirty zeni more, having brought the occasional date to the pleasant little road but that seldom deterred anyone, doing pretty much anything in Chapel street was considered prestigious, even the drunks and vagrants seemed to have an air of refinement about them.

Thirty minutes later the four friends were seated outside an ice cream parlor watching the various pedestrians go past.

Because this area was so close to the beach it wasn't uncommon to see the occasional attention deprived woman walk past dressed as though she had just come out of the ocean. This seemed to be the main reason Sharpener elected the spot and when a six foot something glamazon walked past Sharpeners eyes seemed to bug out for a moment.

"You can relax Sharpener, they're not real" said Gohan trying bring his friend back to reality.

"Yes they are" said Sharpener defensively, the tone in his voice was almost paternal and none of them missed it.

Videl snorted and Erasa began giggling hysterically only recovering long enough to ask Gohan "How can you tell" .

"It's easy, first they don't jiggle despite the fake runway walk she's doing, second knockers are not meant to be perfect spheres while those are, third they're too far apart and finally boobs don't defy gravity like that no matter how perky you call them"

"Yeah I suppose your right" said Sharpener crestfallen, "Those would look more appropriate in a strip club".

"I wouldn't know" said Gohan turning back to his Ice cream which was melting fast.

"You mean you've never sneaked inside one" asked Sharpener.

"Nope and I really don't see why you would want to" at this statement all the friends looked at Gohan ,Sharpener looked like Gohan had gone mad while the two girls looks plainly said 'liar'. "It's true think about it, while the concept of attractive women sliding around on things is appealing the overall execution of the whole idea is seriously flawed, no one seems to realize that this industry has created the most terrifying thing man has ever known".

"And what is that" asked Videl sarcastically.

"It's porn that can see you "said Gohan calmly, though his hand moved again to the phantom tail and his cheeks flushed with color.

Gohans three friends fell about laughing while Gohan attempted to look dignified but ruined the effect slightly by spilling his ice cream all over himself. Eventually they recovered and Videl seemed to think it was in everyone's best interests to change the direction of the conversation "did you guys hear that Drake Applications is expected to go out of business sometime in the next year or so".

Gohan looked up diverted "where did you hear that."

"It was on the news this morning apparently a bunch of money's been moved around and the majority shareholders are sincerely pissed". Erasa and Sharpener clearly weren't interested but Gohan looked away so he wouldn't have to hide his broad smile, for the last two years every time he had heard of some new calamity falling upon their rival company Gohan couldn't hold back a vindictive smile, it was as though karma had bitch slapped those people and it was always a cause for celebration with the executives at Capsule corp.

"Do you think they'll talk about it when we go to Capsule Corp. tomorrow" asked Videl.

"I doubt it" said Gohan recovering slightly.

"They are, like arch enemies" said Erasa.

"They're rival companies Erasa, not sworn enemies". said Gohan firmly.


	7. Chapter 7

The excitement was palpable as the bus drove through West City, everyone was eager to arrive but Gohan however took umbrage, he had spoken to Bulma about her egregious cock-up but apparently Gohan had been correct in assuming it had been one of the people that live in the cubicles, who had placed the form for Gohans school on her desk. It wasn't uncommon for the occasional school to receive a tour around the Capsule Corporation, Gohan had even conducted one himself but for Bulma to have forgotten to make note of the fact that the school Gohan was attempting to remain incognito at, the one she had suggested he attend, was clearly gross oversight on the billionaires part.

After Gohan was done berating his boss, they, after two hours of conversation were forced to the conclusion that there was virtually no way to ensure that Gohans occupation remained unknown by his classmates. Bulma had promised not to mention it, but the fact that so many people worked there and so many depended on him made it unlikely that he would get through day with his secret intact, hence the surly expression he had been wearing for the better part of the morning, much to the surprise of his friends who with the exception of Videl didn't even think surly was in Gohans repertoire.

As the bus rolled up outside the famed building the class rushed out and when Gohan showed signs of lingering, Erasa grabbed his arm and pulled him along with the crowd.

The class looked around in fascination as they entered reception area and just as the last students filed in Bulma emerged from the door that lead to the private portion of the house, where the briefs family actually lived. " Hello everyone my name is Bulma briefs CEO and owner of The Capsule Corporation, today I will be escorting around the building and you'll all get the opportunity see some of our latest inventions and speak to some of our scientists, so If you'd just follow me we can begin the tour".

Just as they had agreed Bulma did nothing to acknowledge Gohans presence instead choosing to address the center of the group looking at no one in particular. After submitting to walk through the metal detectors the class followed Bulma through a pair of doors that lead in the direction of the genetics labs, as they went by Bulma lectured the class usually walking backwards on the origins of The CC and how the company had evolved over the years, even going into detail over the corporate war between The CC and The Red Ribbon army, which reached its climax just before the creation of the first Dynocap.

All through the tour Gohan received many curious, sidelong glances from the various scientists and technicians, several of them even waved or smiled at him.

Unable to contain her curiosity much longer Videl questioned Gohan as they stepped onto the elevator leading them up to the next floor, "Gohan why were all those people acting like they knew you ?".

Gohans alabaster skin turned a faint grey color and for a moment the only thing he could do was convulsively move his hand back searching for the tail which used to be like a safety blanket, at last he recovered enough to simply reply "shh, I love this song".

Everyone on the elevator stared at Gohan for this comment about the elevator music, the statement caught them all of guard long enough for the doors to open so Gohan could get ahead of the group and away from Videl unfortunately he ran into the pair he had been strategically avoiding the entire day, Bunsen and Beaker the two scientist that worked directly beneath Gohan and seemed to treat him more like some sort of deity than administrator.

"Oh Gohan, there you are, we were hoping we could get your opinion on these ovary samples from the enhanced plant, maturation period experiment", said Bunsen directing Gohan to a microscope in an adjacent room.

"Alright fella's nerd it up" said Gohan looking apologetically at his three friends who were all staring at him, curiosity transforming to outright suspicion.

"We think we have successfully removed whatever it was that was causing the chlorophyll to combust when exposed to large quantities of UV light", said Beaker moving up the rear, while Gohans three friends followed from behind clearly wondering what was going on.

"Combusting chlorophyll when exposed to UV radiation. You do realize that's just a nice way of saying that our plants light themselves on fire when taken outside, which don't get me wrong, would be great if we were hoping to bring people out from the tyranny of Egyptian dictators but not really suitable for trying to solve world hunger is it" replied Gohan, getting caught up in examining the samples.

"Yeah" said Bunsen after a moment of embarrassed silence "we know how much you hate stuff that lights on fire, but on the brightside your eyebrows grew back pretty fast".

Gohan just pursed his lips staring into the eyepiece for a moment longer.

At this point Videl, Sharpener and Erasa were staring at Gohan in disbelief while Bulma closed her eyes, praying for patience, Bunsen and Burner were excellent scientists, but their fiasco had cost her upwards of 3 million Zeni.

"You're going to have to bind the FT proteins to activate the nucleus of the merestem cells. I think that's the only way we can swing this, if that doesn't work we may have to scrap the whole project or else send the concept of burning bushes up to the guys in marketing"., said Gohan finally abandoning the lense and glancing at his friends his expression sheepish.

Bunsen and Beaker thanked Gohan and leaned over the microscope softly arguing with one another, while Gohan followed Bulma out of the room. While Gohan had been instructing his underlings the rest of the class had assembled outside the elevators and had been looking around wondering where their guide had gone.

Bulma glanced sympathetically at Gohan, he was keeping a deliberate distance from his friends who were whispering among themselves shooting glances at him, quickly deciding the best thing would be for Gohan to confront the problem directly Bulma checked her watch and decided to lead the group to the cafeteria for the low level scientists and employee's, half an hour early. At least with the class distracted Gohan could confront his friends on his own terms without the entire class listening in.

When the class began making their way to the queue or else choosing tables, Gohan made a beeline for the men's room, hoping to gather his thoughts but before he could take more than five steps into the bathroom he was followed by Sharpener then Erasa and Videl. Quickly locking the door behind her Videl marched up to Gohan and placed her hands firmly on her hips, her expression promising violence.

"Alright Gohan, what the hells going on, first half the people in this place act like they know you then those to guys ask for your 'opinion' and then you come up with some science speak that no one could understand and if that wasn't weird enough you start giving them orders".

Sharpener and Erasa nodded along with Videl and stared intently at Gohan who was clearly uncomfortable with how things were progressing.

After a moment Gohan realized he wasn't going to be able to talk himself out of this one, so he opted for the truth or at least some of it. "Everyone acts like they know me because they do, I'm the Executive Director of Applied Sciences and those two guys you saw work for me and I was giving them orders because, well, quite frankly every now and again I have to light a fire under my nerds. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, but when nobody recognized me when I first came to school I didn't want to celebrate the fact that I work here".

"I thought I had seen you before" said Erasa now looking at Gohan with sudden realization, "You were on the cover of GQ a few months ago weren't you?".

"Yeah, some drivel about a bachelors list and an interview about some of my new products coming out next year" said Gohan unenthusiastically, what had supposed to have taken half an hour had taken the better part of the day, Fanny Lieber may have been a famous photographer but she sorely tried Gohans patience with the hundreds of different shots, nothing but deep affection for his godmother and Boss had kept the false smile on Gohans face.

"Oh" said Videl calming down, she didn't know why but she had expected something considerably worse and if she had the option to go about unnoticed Videl would have probably taken the same course as Gohan and kept her friends in the dark for as long as possible, while wealth and power had it's benefits it made virtually everyone become horribly fake.

"So you're not pissed off with me or anything" said Gohan looking more at Videl than the other two, painting on a adorably shy expression on his face.

"Nah we're cool" said Sharpener easily, "But I was just wondering how do you keep up with all the work when you're going to school"

"I micromanage" said Gohan leading them out of the bathroom, "my common law assistant handles most of the paper work and knows to go to Bulma when she needs something pronto, I keep in contact through email and conference calls with the scientists and Bulma's taken on any of the stuff that I don't have time for. I still plan on coming here after school quite often though."

"But I don't understand, she seems nice enough but why is Bulma Briefs doing your work for you" asked Erasa still following Gohan.

"Bulma's an old family friend, she was friends with my dad since he was twelve and now she's my godmother she treats me practically like a son".

"Wow, seriously cool" said Erasa her eyes going wide, before suddenly looking around and realizing they were no longer in the cafeteria, "where are you taking us by the way"

"The Executive lounge, then if you like I can show you around myself after lunch, Bulma said she was going to head to the Biology wing after lunch and I don't like it down there, it's chilly the people are odd and it smells like science".

"Definitely" said Sharpener excitedly while the other two simple nodded.

When they entered the large room even Videl couldn't help but be impressed, where the cafeteria had born a striking resemblance to the one at school, this room could have passed for a five star modern restaurant. The maitre d' didn't even bother checking Gohans card knowing the directors faces by heart. With no spare tables left Gohan headed towards where Bulma was seated alone reading a book, when she heard someone approaching she looked up smiling politely, "Hey Gohan, couldn't take the cafeteria food?".

"You know me Bulma" replied Gohan sitting down, indicating for his friends to do likewise, "I'm a gourmet at heart".

"Yeah right, if your anything like your father you could eat wild animals if they were in enough supply"

"Cute Boss, anyway this is Erasa, Sharpener and Videl, guys this is The lovely and Talented Mrs. Bulma Briefs" said Gohan introducing his friends, while waiters laid napkins over their laps and offered menu's.

Erasa and Sharpener nodded politely, if not somewhat shyly. Videl was a little bit more bold and shook hands, having seen Bulma at many parties but never actually been introduced.

"So where are trunks and Vegeta" asked Gohan perusing the menu.

"Still training in the GR I think, but you know they usually have their meals outback with mom and dad, the kitchens here can hardly cope with your regular demand let alone all three of you at once" joked Bulma.

"So he eats absurd amounts of food here at well then" Erasa amiably.

"Oh yes, how Chi Chi does it all by herself is beyond me and little Goten is just as bad" said Bulma.

"Goten ?" asked Sharpener in confusion.

"He's the little brother I told you about yesterday" said Gohan pointing out a dozen dishes to the waiter who proceeded to Gohans friends.

"The adorable one ?" asked Videl smirking.

"You called him adorable, Gohan ?" said Bulma.

"It's not such a surprise is it, I like Goten, I wasn't entirely sold in the first six months but I'm way into him now" said Gohan.

When the meals arrived Gohan dropped out of the conversation but Bulma was greatly interested in Gohans friends and planned to relay everything she saw and heard to Chi Chi, "So how are you enjoying the tour so far"

"It's great and Gohan was planning to take us on our own private tour after lunch which is cool" said Erasa munching on her salad.

"Is that alright Bulma" inquired Gohan coming up for air, I thought I'd show them my office, my lab, what I've been up to lately".

"Of course it's no problem I'll just page you when we finish up so you can meet up with your class".

They were just finishing up when a tall attractive woman with auburn and green eyes, approached Gohan wearing a skirt suit expensive looking shoes and carrying a clip board, "Gohan I just going to call you, I need you sign off on these evaluations you wanted me to do, Saffron down in Tech support needs your okay to implement the new program and Forbes magazine needs a quote on the benefits your new tech line in modern society".

"Right" said Gohan rolling his eyes and taking the personnel evaluations, "oh by the way this is Jeanie my fabulous Common Law assistant, Jeanie these are my friends Videl, Sharpener and Erasa". Jeanie smiled and shook their respective hands while keeping an eye on Gohan to make sure he did everything right.

"Those aren't the personnel reports you were meant to do yourself are they Gohan ?" said Bulma eyeing Gohan imperiously.

"Yes, I ran out of time and I'm sure Jeanie was very nice weren't you Jeanie ?" said Gohan rubber stamping the bottom of every page not even bothering to read.

"Yes I think they will be very satisfied although it wouldn't kill you to read what your signing every once in a while Gohan" said Jeanie taking back the papers.

"But why take the risk. And tell Saffron to hold back, Beaker mentioned there was some flaw in the programming, I'll go over it tonight and call you in the morning."

"And the quote for Forbes ?"

"Ummm quote" said Gohan thinking. "How about this. 'What I love about technology is it's ability to bring people together, the radio, the telephone the internet, all these were invented for the sole purpose of sharing and communicating which surely reflects all of our desire to reach out to one another. This new line will ease this process linking people together across the globe. With our new brands and upgrades nobody will ever feel disconnected again.' How was that ?" asked Gohan pushing aside his plate and getting up.

"Perfect, I'll fax it over in a minute" said Jeanie who had hastily written down Gohans quote.

"Do you guys want to get on with our tour" said Gohan to his three friends who had looked on with mild surprise at Gohan during his conversation.

"Uh yeah" said Sharpener getting up.

"Where to now" asked Erasa batting her eyes at Gohan, apparently immensely turned on by his show of authority. Something Bulma didn't miss as she said goodbye and walked off back to the class.

"I thought we'd head over to my office, go through the Applied sciences area and then head down into my lab"

"Do the regular tours go through the Applied whatever area ?" asked Sharpener following Gohan again.

"No, the tours usually just go through the same places Bulma just show us through"

They followed Gohan through various corridors until finally arriving at Gohans office.

"Wow" said Erasa looking around as she stepped over the threshold.

"This place is seriously cool, Gohan" said Sharpener plopping down on the pair of white chairs by the pebble fireplace.

"So why did you actually come to school then Gohan" asked Videl following Gohan up the platform and sitting down opposite him.

"It wasn't my idea as you can probably guess" said Gohan sitting down and turning everything on. "My mother has no idea I frequently go out at night so she thinks I'm only ever at work or at home and that the only people I meet are scientists and my dads old friends".

"What does she think your doing then ?" asked Videl looking down in wonder as the desk came alive and Gohan began pulling up files.

"I tell her I'm working late or doing something else for work, she'd go mental if she ever found out I wasn't a virgin, she still thinks of me as a ten year old some times and as much as I care about her I find myself going out to deliberately spite her, kind of a payback for making me study nonstop since before I could walk"

"But it's obviously paid off " said Videl blushing slightly at the virgin comment, for some reason every vaguely sexual thought or statement about Gohan made her cheeks burn.

"Yeah I suppose so, but it would have been nice if it was my decision" said Gohan smiling slightly at Videls blush. "Haven't you ever wanted some part of your life to belong solely to you, something that isn't associated with your parents" he asked

"Ok maybe" Videl admitted, ever since her father had first won the World Martial Arts Tournament Videl had become like an accessory to her fathers fame and was seldom seen as anything but The Champs untouchable daughter.

Videl glanced behind her at Erasa who was looking at Gohan her head slightly tilted to the side, while he worked over his desk. Both Videl and Sharpener recognized that look on their friend as she had worn it while considering every boy she had ever been attracted to. Videl wasn't sure if she was ready to admit it to herself yet but she felt strangely possessive of Gohan, kind of like he belonged to her, she knew her friend would immediately back off if she said anything, she would probably do almost anything to bring them together as Videl hadn't been able to show affection for a boy in over nine years, something Erasa felt great deal of pity for. But something about Gohan cautioned Videl, it wasn't his secretive behavior or his position in West City's elite, wealth and power meant little to Videl having grown up around it. It was his permissive nature, she didn't want a one night stand, it didn't have to be special but she wanted a relationship, someone who actually understood and cared about her. She couldn't be sure if such a thing was even in Gohan's constitution but she had find out making up her mind she decided she would have a talk with Erasa tonight about Gohan.


	8. Chapter 8

"So have you ever brought a girl in here before Gohan" asked Erasa flirtatiously.

"A couple of times" admitted Gohan after a moment, "every now and again Bulma throws parties for West Cities Social elite or else hosts fund raisers for tax purposes, but those debutante's get boring fast and nothing shocks them, the last one Cherysh or Madison or some other preppy name just refused to shut up, she just prattled on and on all night even when she was bent over and grabbing her ankles, everyone knows you should always limit what you say during sex to moaning or helpful tips. Am I right Sharpener ?"

"Totally" he said restraining his giggles with difficulty.

Looking down at his emails Gohans mind wandered over to the attractive dark beauty sitting opposite him, she had been invading his thoughts quite persistently ever since she had first spoken to him three days ago and he couldn't understand why. Unlike all his other interests, Videl was sticking to his mind in a way that no other girl ever had, half of the women he had slept with he couldn't even name and yet the idea of Videl seemed to be constantly fixed in the back of his thoughts every bit as obstinate as the girl herself.

"Will you be selling these sometime soon" asked Sharpener looking at Gohans desk in fascination as he examined various reports.

"Not likely, I made this from scratch and Bulma also asked for one, but apart from that there probably won't be anymore" said Gohan getting up and turning the computer off.

"Why not" asked Erasa with mild interest.

"To be honest they're kind behind the times considering some of the stuff I've got in the works, I do have some touch screen notepads coming out next year along with new model cell phones and MP3's which will use similar technology, but in a few years touch sensitive is going to be behind the times when it comes to personal computers" said Gohan leading them out of his office and in the direction of his subordinate's labs.

"So what's in the works ?" asked Videl, waking out of a heated daydream, which involved Gohan in a whipped cream bikini with cherries for nipples. She had been having erotic thoughts about Gohan from the moment Erasa questioned him about trysts in his office.

"I'm working on Motion Interface, Gesture Recognition technology and Advanced voice recognition as I call it, no actual contact involved, I can show you a prototype I've been working on down in my lab if you like".

"Wow" said Erasa in awe of her friends talents "no wonder you get paid the big bucks".

"Yeah" said Gohan grinning as he swiped a his personnel card to get into yet another restricted area. "I've just got to be careful about how far I go with this stuff, eventually it's going to get to the point where you'll have to sit infuriatingly still if you want to keep doing the same thing".

They had at last come to the part of the building where most of Gohan's scientists worked. The whole area gave of an impression of sterility and hygiene, the walls and floors were highly polished and pure white, composed of some elusive substance somewhere between steel and stone, with the doors all made of security glass. As they went through Gohan kept a running commentary of whatever happened to be going on in whichever room they passed, his friends never pressed him for details but were simply content to gawk at the many fascinating things going on around them, although once or twice Erasa was forced to ask Gohan to dumb down some of his explanations whenever they passed something truly marvelous.

"There's nothing going on in here" said Videl looking into a lit room but not spotting anyone or anything"

"Actually, we are working on a light bulb in there that will never blow out" said Gohan not breaking stride

"All this wonderful stuff in this place and your testing light bulbs" said Sharpener looking at Gohan as if he had gone mad.

"The potential for a long-lasting light bulb is enormous." said Gohan finally stopping. "In a recent study, people's desire to see things ranked third, right after hitting things and trying to have sex with things. It may not sound very impressive but it's a real money spinner".

"And what is that ?" said Sharpener, lustfully as they came to the last lab.

Gohan glanced in and smiled, being able to understand Sharpener's reaction completely, "It's the prototype for our new Black Wasp line, sort of a hybrid between a motorcycle and a f-22, do you see the miniature jet engines on the back ?. It started out as a doodle I did on my last vacation, Bulma thought the idea had promise so I began drawing up the blue prints then passed them onto one of my teams when I thought they'd be able to finish it on their own. Pretty cool huh ?".

"I want one" moaned Sharpener staring at the streamlined design in awe.

"Well you'll have to wait a few years, we're still working out the kinks, right now it gets about five kilometers to the gallon and then just keeps flying until you drop out of the air altogether or hit something".

Leaving behind his beloved Applied Sciences sector, Gohan lead his friends down a stair case now making his way towards his laboratory, they were just making walking down a long corridor with doors that had red warning lights on top of them ,when the only lit one suddenly went out and a small lavender haired boy stepped out followed by a short man with wild black hair and onyx eyes which looked remarkably similar to Gohans.

"Hey Gohan !" shouted Trunks running up to Gohan and his friends, while Vegeta approached slowly with his arms folded.

"Hi Trunks" said Gohan smiling as the boy fell into step with him, "Training hard ?".

"Definitely, me and Dad have been in there on fifty ever since lunch" said Trunks proudly.

"Nine point eight one meters per second squared times, I think Trunks weighs about fifty, which is about four hundred and ninety, so that's what Vegeta about twelve thousand seven hundred Newton's so he would weigh about three tonnes ?" said Gohan displaying his incredible mathematic abilities.

"Something along those lines, pretty impressive for an eight year old, don't you think ?" replied Vegeta with a smirk completely ignoring the humans present who were looking completely dumfounded at their conversation.

"Yeah not too shabby" said Gohan smiling down at Trunks.

"Bulma said you would be coming by today I was hoping you would show Trunks a few things later on, he could use a different teacher for a while" asked Vegeta, cryptic speech being his only acknowledgement of Gohans friends.

"Okay I can 'tutor' him later but you have to take Goten and Trunks to that Dream Land park next week, he's been bugging me to go for ever but I haven't had the time" Vegeta looked irritated but after a moment of thought said "fine, I can kill two birds with one stone" and stalked off in the other direction leaving Trunks with Gohans party as they began moving again towards an elevator.

"What was that about" asked Videl in mild indignation, not used to being treated so rudely.

"That was Vegeta, Bulma's husband and this is Trunks their son, but don't worry about Vegeta he treats nearly everyone that way" said Gohan entering the elevator and waiting for everyone to get in.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Erasa, this is Videl and he's Sharpener" said Erasa squatting down to Trunks' level.

"Hello" said Trunks forcing a smile as he hated being talked down to, then looking up at Gohan. "Are they friends from that school mom was talking about ?"

"Yes, our class is being given a tour around the place but I thought I'd give my friends the red carpet treatment, we've been to my office and through my department now we're heading to the lab to finish things off."

"Did you guys find the secret mini-bar" asked Trunks turning to Gohan's friends.

"Secret mini-bar, what do you mean ?" replied Videl curiously.

"Gohan's got secret mini-bars stashed in his office and lab somewhere, but nobodies ever been able to find them".

"And your not gonna" said Gohan chuckling.

"Why do you need secret mini-bars" asked Videl, although she already knew the answer.

"Because I get hungry at work and it's impossible to have a snack without Trunks or Vegeta homing in on me and stealing my food, it's not as if Bulma starves them" said Gohan well aware he was sounding childish, but unable to stop himself.

Videl couldn't help herself giggling quietly while Sharpener snorted, 'there it was again that sweet childishness shining through his façade' Videl thought to herself as they descended through the Capsule Corporation building.

"So what was Vegeta talking about" asked Erasa.

With a single glance Gohan warned Trunks not to interrupt, "occasionally I tutor Trunks with his school work. Bulma likes him to be ahead of the class as often as possible." said Gohan, knowing no one would enquire further.

Arriving at the bottom floor Gohan began leading his friends to his lab ignoring the pointed look the guard gave him, for bringing so many people down to a heavily restricted area at once, but Videl, Erasa and Sharpener showed signs of wanting to linger as they looked around the dark Spartan hallway in wonder, Trunks had already been down far too many times to be particularly interested as he spent most of his free time with Gohan, when he wasn't training.

Finally recapturing his friends attention and directing them towards his lab he opened the doors and moved towards his desk to switch everything on.

"This is even wilder than your office" said Sharpener walking around, looking at the various machines as the Harvey Danger began playing just quiet enough to allow conversation easily.

"How about this place Gohan, did you bring them here ?" questioned Erasa smirking suggestively.

"What's she talking about ?" asked Trunks looking at Gohan curiously.

"Don't worry Trunks in a couple of years you'll look back on this moment and go OH!" said Gohan smiling, "and the answers no Erasa they've got security up the Yin Yang down here"

"Is that Shaun Grey the famous snowboarder" said Sharpener pointing to a series a blown up photographs on the left side of the room.

"Oh yeah we met last year when I was on Vacation, I was out a club and we got talking, he's a nice enough guy, but I got to tell you, if you want to feel good about yourself just talk to a professional snowboarder, most of them have got brains like squashed apricots".

"Why are you naked in these" asked Videl smirking as she looked up at a series of pictures showing Gohan and the afore mentioned pro athlete completely naked except for the snow boards strategically placed over their genitals as they posed.

Trunks snorted with laughter while Sharpener and Erasa hurried over to look, "oh my god !" squealed Erasa giggling as she looked at the deepest recesses of Gohans inner thigh.

"It was towards the end of the night" shrugged Gohan "we were pretty drunk and some buddies of his dared us to go down one of the slopes in the buff, it won us fifty zeni each and free drinks for the rest of the night, although obviously neither of us scored that particular evening, given the effects of frigid mountain air on our respective engine rooms."

"I can imagine" said Sharpener grinning broadly.

"But why do you have all these pictures down here" asked Videl giving up trying to see Gohans junk by tilting her head.

"Because it's the only place I can have them up. When I first moved down here it was kind of gloomy so I put up those bright pictures in hopes of lightning it up a bit" said Gohan gesturing towards the opposite wall, "but a few months later it occurred to me that my mother would never willingly come down here, because she hates being underground, so I realized I could decorate the lab however I saw fit".

"With pictures of your wildest, slash drunkest night ever" asked Erasa smirking.

"Actually the snowboard incident is number two" Gohan corrected her but immediately regretting it.

"So what was one and three" asked Sharpener.

"Number three involves me getting bored at Bulma's last fund raiser, getting intoxicated, making out with the plainest girl there and waking up on a small fishing boat wearing nothing but a kilt and a sombrero with no memory of what had happened in between." said Gohan carefully censoring his story due to Trunks' presence.

"And number one" asked Videl barely able to draw breath through fits of laughter.

"I'll never tell" said Gohan grimacing slightly at the memory.

"Oh come on, it can't be any worse than when Sharpener ran naked through my birthday party with a lit flare inserted in himself before leaping into the swimming pool" said Videl.

Sharpener immediately stopped laughing while Trunks rolled around on the floor in hysterics.

"Oh it's much worse, but I've never told anybody and I'm not about to start now, so can we finish our tour, you asked me to show you the Motion Interface prototype".

"Alright then" said Videl although she was determined to hear the final story one day soon.

Gohan showed them around the corner of the room to a second set of doors which led to a long room with several more clear safety glass doors. Gohan took them all through the door to his right where they found themselves in a dimly lit circular room with what looked like a bean bag and a pile of cushions in the middle of the floor.

Striding to the middle of the room Gohan clapped his hands and immediately lights, colors and images began swirling around on the walls, as various programs began activating, Gohans three school mates could at last see why he had said that his touch technology would be becoming outdated in the foreseeable future. It was incredible the whole room looked like one enormous screen but as stepped through it and joined his side they realized it was simply a hologram. Instructing his companions to sit down Gohan began making careful deliberate hand gestures opening and closing programs, shuffling through pictures and video's to display the devices capabilities.

"So how much longer until that comes out then' asked Erasa in astonishment a few minutes later as they walked back to the main part of Gohans laboratory. "It looks ready to go."

"To be honest making the designs and building the machines are sometimes the easiest part, what's really tricky is making the things cost effective, so ordinary people can afford our merchandise and we can maximize our profits. Right now that costs somewhere in the region of a hundred million zeni, hardly affordable to the layman."

Just as they returned to the main lab Gohans phone began beeping, looking down to read the text he addressed his classmates, "it's Bulma, she says the tours about to end and she wants us to come back to the reception area".

After that they began making their way back towards the ground floor, Sharpener and Gohan swapping stories while Erasa fawned on Trunks who seemed to be beginning to enjoy the attention in spite of himself. Videl merely hung back attempting to organize her thoughts and how she would broach her request to Erasa for help and advice.

They rejoined the rest of their class just as the last few people were spilling into the reception at which point Trunks moved over to stand beside his mother drawing many looks from the assembled teenagers, no doubt recognizing him as the heir to the Brief family fortune.

"Well that's it and I hope you all enjoyed your time today with us at The Capsule Corporation and will consider us in your plans for future employment." said Bulma in her usual tour, farewell speech.

The teacher in charge of the group thanked her then turned to the assembled class, "I hope you all managed to learn something today and were paying close attention because I'll be wanting a lengthy report from groups of four regarding one of the new inventions or experiments you saw today, their practical applications and so on, the full requisites of the assessment will be emailed to you tonight, so I suggest you start choosing your team members quickly." The class groaned in irritation at learning that their exciting field trip had been just another attempt to grade them on something.

"Are we together ?" asked Gohan looking at his three friends not wanting to assume given that he was still the new guy.

"Of course" said Sharpener while Erasa and Videl nodded, "with you on our side we'll ace it easy".

"And of course your not planning on leaving all the work with him are you Sharpener" said Videl threateningly knowing her friends penchant for slacking off.

"Definitely not" said Sharpener going red for a moment, "anyway what are you two doing now since Gohans sticking around".

Erasa was about to respond "nothing" but feeling Videl gently step on her foot and give her a pointed look she quickly said "I was going to get a manicure and a facial wanna come ?" she asked knowing the answer.

"Hell no" said Sharpener as he had already been forced to accompany Erasa on her beauty treatments before and had despised every second. "How about you Videl ?".

"I'm coming with Erasa to keep her company" Videl immediately replied.

"Oh well, guess I'll take a look around town, see you later guys" said Sharpener moving out the doors with the rest of the class.

After a quick goodbye to Gohan Videl and Erasa slowly followed Sharpener, "what's up Videl ?" asked Erasa when she was certain no one would hear them.

"I was hoping you would come over to my place, there was something I wanted to talk to you about" said Erasa evasively.

"Sure, but what do you want to talk about that you can't say in front of Sharpener ?" asked Erasa.

"I've never done anything like this but", for a moment Videl wavered but then stood resolute, "I want to talk to you about Gohan".


	9. Chapter 9

"So exactly why does dad think you need to train me as well ?" asked Trunks, staring up at Gohan with some trepidation.

They were currently standing in Gohans preferred GR on seventy times normal gravity so as not to strain Trunks too much.

Gohan towered over Trunks his arms folded, wearing only the lower half of his blue fatigues along with the usual white gloves and boots. To say he looked intimidating was an understatement of dramatic proportions, his graceful body was covered in lean, rock hard muscles with the recently acquired tattoo of the Ox family's motto written in the traditional Grass script along the left hand side of his torso.

"Because, you've been training with your father for what, four years straight ?".

Trunks nodded .

"And in that time you've pretty much picked up most of his tricks ?".

Again Trunks nodded wondering where Gohan was going with this.

"So you can tell which moves he's about to bust out before he actually does them, or when a move's actually a feint or a distraction or a trap ?".

"Pretty much" said Trunks curiously. He had always had the greatest respect for Gohan, at least in regards to his capacity as a warrior, which was the only reason he kept the same stoic expression he always wore when his father was instructing him.

"That's exactly why Vegeta thinks you need a different instructor every once in a while. When your fighting the real thing there are no second chances, memorizing your opponents moves is simply not an option, you have to learn to rely instinct and observation, when fighting the unknown".

"OH" said Trunks realizing what Gohan was saying at last.

"Now get into you pose" Gohan instructed. Trunks crouched down slightly holding his arms just as his father had taught him, Gohan however remained erect as a dancer his arms folded in a gesture of relaxation. "Alright, attack me".

Faster than thought Trunks lunged at Gohan sending a fist straight at Gohans face, or rather where it had been a split second earlier. Not allowing this to deter him Trunks followed through with a mid air roundhouse kick followed by a volley a lightning fast punches aimed at every inch of his instructor, but every attack encountered nothing but thin air, every time he got close Gohan would simply move by the slightest degree not even bothering to unfold his arms yet.

Temporarily exhausted from his preferred opening attack, Trunks was completely at Gohan mercy who didn't fail to exploit the wards weakness. Pretending to unfold his arms for a punch Gohan tricked Trunks into raising his arm to protect his face leaving him open to Gohan's knee which shot straight into the boys stomach, winding him. His hands automatically falling to his stomach Gohan rose higher into the air, sent two kicks into each of Trunks' sides and finishing his attack off with a spinning kick which sent the young boy slamming to the floor unable to move.

'Damn, I didn't think he'd be this good' thought Trunks in disbelief. He hadn't been prepared to believe it until now but he was only beginning to realize just how much his father must have been holding back all this time if Gohan could completely level Trunks without so much as using his hands or at least powering up slightly.

Looking up at the young man hovering calmly over him, hurt pride and childishness began to take over his mind, "that wasn't fair you tricked me".

Before he could wheeze out another complaint Gohan came hurtling down releasing a drop kick to Trunks' waist sending him flying into the ceiling before once again collapsing on the ground.

"If you have any intention of becoming a force to be reckoned with, idea's like fair and unfair are going to have to be banished. Do you think it was fair when Nappa killed Piccolo, when Frieza impaled Krillin on his horns or when Cell tried to self destruct and took my father with him." Every scenario was interspaced with a swift kick sending Trunks flying a few meters each time leaving Trunks barely able to raise himself off the ground let alone stand. "These people like Cell and Frieza, they're not like your father and I, they'll come at you from the side and behind, exploit your weaknesses and do everything in their power to make sure you go down and stay down, they don't care about fighting fair, they simply cannot allow a force greater then them to exist and they won't hesitate kill you no matter what it takes".

"But why ?" Trunks wheezed pitifully.

"Because you will stand in their way" said Gohan picking up Trunks and allowing him to lean against the wall until he could stand on his own strength. "And I think ultimately that's what separates us from them, from who your father is now and who he used to be."

"What do you mean" asked Trunks looking up at Gohan in fascination, he had never seen him like this before.

"People like that, they're not really all that malicious really, it's just that they just aren't interested in things and people unless they can use them; they are terribly practical"

"So you're saying I should fight like them"

"I'm saying if you want to survive like I did at your age your going to have to start playing to win, just don't forget what your fighting for"

For the rest of the afternoon Gohan continued to drill Trunks offering tips to improve his form like "hold your left arm slightly more parallel" or else throw out ideas and concepts that Piccolo had taught him when he first started training such as "imagination is a warrior's most important weapon."

By five thirty Trunks was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion so Gohan picked him up sat him on his shoulders carried him to his room and deposited him on his bed so that he could have a nap before dinner.

"We'll make a fighter out of him yet" Gohan said confidently to himself walking down the corridors to the nearest balcony so that he could head home.

"You know, I heard talking to yourself was the first sign of madness"

Gohan looked behind to see that Vegeta had silently approached him. "Really I thought it was talking to you".

Vegeta frowned at Gohans glibness but otherwise ignored the comment "How did it go ?"

"Not bad, but I get the feeling that you've been taking it easy on him, is it possible that you've gone soft, your nibs"

"You know Bulma would never shut up if he came back bruised and bloodied, after each session with me. It hasn't been easy getting the woman to lay off the babying".

"I can imagine. Mom still chews my ear out every time Goten comes back with a fat lip, if she ever knew what Piccolo put me through when he trained me she'd burst a vein, speaking of which I better get back, if I want to eat, see you later and don't forget our deal about taking Goten and Trunks out to the amusement park, I'll hold you to it".

The stunned silence that had filled Videls bedroom for the last few minutes had progressed to the point where it made Erasa's disbelief almost insulting. It took her a few more seconds for her to recover, but when Videl's expression began to change from pleading to menacing, her mind and mouth kicked back into action. "Your serious, you really want to go after Gohan, because if you don't intend to go the full hog , tell me right now because, he's hot he's charming, he's rich, he's powerful and he's connected, the guy could not be more sexy. But since you've been living like a kick boxing nun for the last decade you do get first choice."

"And you'll help me ?" said Videl choosing to ignore the nun comment for the time being.

"Yes, but I want to see some serious commitment from you, I don't expect you to come to school wearing Daisy Dukes, but if you start screwing with him and not in the fun way I will intervene and go after him myself, understood".

Videl got up from her bed and walked to her balcony, her t-shirt fraying beneath her worrying fingers. She had never done anything like this, for the most part she never even saw boys at least not the way that other girls her age did, but Gohan had caught her eye in a way that no one else ever had and apparently for very different reasons. She couldn't deny what Erasa said about Gohan but the thing that really made him stand out in her eyes was that elusive innocence that permeated his crust every once in a while, the secret childishness and honesty that only seemed to appear for her. "Deal".

A genuine, warm smile replaced the all business frown Erasa had been wearing during the conversation, as unwilling as she was to give up on Gohan she was more than happy she could say that her best friend was at last showing some semblance of teenage normalcy, she had been beginning to think that growing up in the spotlight had fundamentally damaged her like all child stars invariably were to some degree. During the ride over to Videls house she had tried to figure out why Videl would want to ditch Sharpener completely out of the blue but despite half an hour of quiet reasoning she had gotten goose egg. On any other teenage girl the need for secrecy was quite normal, for any other girl her age it could have been anything from holding hands for a first Brazilian to a full blown pregnancy scare. But Videl was not like other girls, as anyone who had met her knew, which had made her evasive behavior so curious to Erasa.

"So what happens now, what do I do ?" asked Videl glad that things had gone so smoothly between the two of them.

"Well first things first we're going to have to find out a little more about him, what he likes, what he hates that sort of thing. So we're going to need to spend a lot more time out of school with him, see what's he's like around his friends and at home if we can, probably talk to the people around him since he's not exactly forthcoming with what's going on inside his head, something you two share incidentally." Videl poker her tongue out playfully but allowed Erasa to continue. "Second; try to change your disposition around him slightly, so far all he's seen of you is the hostile, bitchy Videl, try showing him the fun Videl and don't forget to smile and make eye contact as often as possible. Third; tomorrow we're going shopping and the boys are coming along too, that horrid big white shirt of yours has got to go, we're going to look into some slightly cuter attire and maybe even a haircut, those pigtails of yours are starting to fray and nobody likes a slob". Seeing the look on Videls face Erasa quickly iterated "I'm not asking for you to get your tits out but at least wear something that gives evidence you have them. Next you'll need to start flirting, once we've covered the first few stages, don't worry I'll teach you how."

"This is all starting to sound like a bit much" said Videl cautiously, she was well aware that she had agreed to give this her all but she hadn't expected quite so much work to be involved.

"Don't give me that Videl you've made a deal and your sticking to it, anyway it's not like your going to be changing that much about yourself, it's more like buffing and polishing who you really are, always remember no guy is worth changing who you are for."

Videl's worried expression vanished, this was exactly why she was so close to Erasa, despite appearing quite plastic to the rest of the world, she was extremely sweet and kind and on rare occasions was even known to display the rare pearl of wisdom like she was now.

"So how long have you liked him, I got the impression you didn't really care for him"

"I don't know at first I had this screwed up idea that he was Super Saiyan, that's why I was so harsh with him but after school we talked a bit and I don't know something sorta clicked, he kind of called me out on my bitchyness and when I got home I decided to start being nicer to him, ever since then I've been having these weird thoughts about him"

"Weird how ?" asked Erasa noting with satisfaction her friends violent blush.

"Don't expect me to actually say it" spluttered Videl unable to remember being this embarrassed.

"Maybe girl talk of the caliber is still a bit beyond you" Videl's mouth mashed into a hard line "but don't worry we'll get there."

"Can't wait" said Videl sarcastically.

"Anyhoo it's getting a bit late so I'll talk to you tomorrow and I want you to go through your wardrobe and find something to wear for tomorrow that's a bit more gender specific than your usual clothes".

"Fine"

"This is going to be so much fun" sang Erasa walking out of the room sprightly.

"GOHAN !" shouted Goten rushing up to his big brother as he landed in the next to the house.

"Hey bro, hi mom" Gohan had just entered the kitchen to the delightful scent of many of his favorite dishes.

"Hello sweetie" said Chi Chi placing the last dish on the table. "How was your day"

Gohan glanced up at his mother wondering why she was asking, he was well aware that the instant Bulma had a minute to herself, she would have called up and given Chi Chi a play-by-play of the days events.

"Not bad, a few of my friends found out that I work there but they took it rather well"

"After that the conversation lulled a bit as the two boys began inhaling the dinner, however Chi Chi rather than eating with her usually pious expression, kept shooting Gohan strange looks throughout the evening.

Later on during Gotens bath, Gohan sat on the bathroom floor contemplating his mothers behavior. Bulma was not completely oblivious to Gohans casual flings, however she usually maintained a policy of don't ask, don't tell. 'So what was with the weird looks then' Gohan thought, he was sure that if she ever found out he would know about it immediately, Chi Chi was not someone to keep things bottled up, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why she had been so closely observing him. Giving up attempting to unravel the convoluted workings of his mothers mind Gohan glanced at his brother suddenly remembering the deal he had made earlier with Vegeta, "hey Goten I almost forgot to tell you, your going to that theme park next week with Trunks".

Gotens eye's went round "really, you're taking us ?".

"Sorry not me but, Vegeta".

"But he's really grumpy".

"Yeah I know but if you want to go sometime soon it's your only option".

"Ok" said Goten, getting out of the tub, he had never been particularly fond of Vegeta, in the entire time Goten had known him he had never once seen him smile.

After Goten left the room Gohan stepped into the shower and closed his eyes as the warm water cascaded over his bare chest and let his mind wander in the direction of Videl.

Chi Chi was in a state of euphoria, she had spent the better part of the afternoon speaking with Bulma who had told her in no uncertain terms that not one but two respectable looking girls who were already close to her son had been giving Gohan possessive glances all through the field trip.

This had been exactly what she had been hoping for and although her eldest son had yet to display any overt signs of attraction to either of them according to Bulma the fact that he trusted them enough to keep a small measure of his secrets safe told her that both of them had serious potential. If only she could find a way to meet them.

*A/N Sorry this chapters a bit shorter than the others but I had to end it so I could get onto the next few scenes. Also if your wondering about the tattoo I thought that my new Gohan deserved one and don't worry I'll tell you what the motto is later on. Once again thanks for all the positive reviews, please keep them coming.

If I get enough reviews they might encourage me to release the next 'steamy' chapter a little early.


End file.
